Impatiently searching
by kasmi001
Summary: Harry dreamt about his mom on the night that he came into his inheritance, Lily told him about most of his power and his mate, Now harry have to find his mate before the 7 months ended. Pease R&R malexmale
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

It was 11:50 p.m. and in a certain house on number 4 Private Drive, Harry Potter was waiting in his small room, for the clock to strikes 12. He heard from hid friend about receiving inheritance on their 17th birthday, He's been waiting impatiently for his even though he doubt that he'll receive much. He might get a slight boost of power and growth but nothing more. His friend Ron Weasley have gotten his inheritance on March 1st, and said that he can appeared and disappear to almost anywhere he want to if his parent allow him too (It was kind of funny as now he's of age and is consider and adult in their world). Also he doesn't have to worry about taking the test because that is a natural thing to him. Harry hopes that he would gain some power as cool as that. 11:58, he wonder how he would know what his power is. Is it going to be a list? He wondered.

10 second left, does Ron have more power then he let out? 3…2…1…0…. Nothing happen, Harry decides to write to Ron and Hermione to inform them about what had happened.

Harry reaches for the loose floorboard, opening it to put the books and sweet that his friends sent him.

Harry suddenly receives a pain that was beyond imaginable; it hurts more than the curse cruico that Voldie (nickname) have use on him once. This felt as though someone threw a building on him. Harry was curling on the floor fetus position, he pick up his wand to cast a silencing spell before being rendered unable. That was about the only thing he was able to do before screaming his head out. The thing that he remembers was not being able to breathe, or feel his body beside pain. His eyes cover by a blanket of darkness, and unable to think.

"Harry, look at me honey." a soothing voice said that Harry wasn't able to resist. Lily Potter was looking down at her one and only son.

"M-m-mom." Harry gasp when he open his eyes looking at his mom, then around where he was. It look like a garden that never seems to change seasons, it looks so nice to sleep all day if he can that is. But seeing his dead mother; make him not to want to close his eyes.

"Yes Harry, it's me" Lily look softly at her son "I'm here to inform you about your inheritance, just like when my mom inform me about my inheritance when I was your age." Lily smile, she was able to speak to Harry face to face and not in a dream...well note her dream but in Harry, but to her it was real as real can before the dead who visit their living family.

"So mom, how's dad doing?" Harry question ignoring the inheritance part, and watches his mum trying to find out more about James—no want to know more about his father. He don't really care about what he got now, he cares more about his dead parents, and talking to them. He looks around in case he can spot his father lurking around somewhere trying to play a prank on him.

"Your dad is okay Harry. Now don't try to prevent me from speaking about your inheritance. It's important and I don't have much time with you. You understand?" Lily asks firmly not wanting to get interrupt Harry, She want her son to know everything that he can, to help him save himself and others or at least protect himself long enough for help to reach.

"I want you to take full advantage of your power to keep on living for me, for your dad, Sirius and your mate." She smiled when her son nod his head in understanding.

"Good, after I tell you about your inheritance we'll talk more okay." Not waiting for Harry to nod she continues "You have about a few abilities, which you have inherited, from your family and relatives, they're:

Speed, and Animagus, both from your dad, you got precision from me because you got that bad eyesight from your father and his line of Potters, and time traveling from your grandfather Jeremy Potter, which can only use on the full moon. You have to learn how to use it first before using it. It has the same effect as the Time turner, but it can go as far into the past as you want, but you can't go beyond the day you're born. It doesn't work that way. If you know how, but don't go back just to mess with history or get revenge, you could kill yourself.

"You will have the rest of your inheritance after you have found your soul-mate or lose some of them. Those are from: Sirius, your grandmother Melody Potter. It depend on who want to give what to you, not if you are worthy of them."

"You already know almost all of them, and now you have to wait for the others. Next time it'll not be me who inform you. Any question." Harry look at his mum.

"How come I get an inheritance from you?" Harry asked "I thought grandma and grandpa was muggle aren't they?" He asks his smiling mom.

"Yes they are but my uncle is a muggle-born wizard, I got it from him. Your aunt never have them because she have refuses it a long time ago though unconsciously, your grandpa don't have magic because there was a mistake of drinking wizard's potion and muggle medicine together and that rid your grandpa of his magic." Lily answered the rest of her son's question before the he can say a word of it.

"What about Peter Pettigrew, Have you ever trusted him?" Harry asked suddenly, a question that was always in the back of his mind.

"Yes I trusted him, now I know that you couldn't forgive him for what he did but don't let that held you from doing the right thing. That meant don't go searching and trying to kill him." Lily smile again "Any more question?" She asks looking at her watch seeing that she have less than a minutes.

"Who is my soul-mate?" Harry asked remembering what his mother said; he want to know who it was he need to know.

"Harry that I cannot tell you, you'll have to find him." She said she could not outright tell Harry but she'll give him a hint, "Focus and stay alive, no matter who he is."

"Is my mate at Hogwart?"

"You have a few months before you start shrinking," Lily tries to joke, "seriously."

"Harry he is-- I have to go my dear son." Lily said sadly giving Harry a hug and kiss as she dissolves into the air.

"Mom…" Harry called watching her fading away.

"Harry, my son you only have 7 more months to find him." she said her voice was echoing in the wind, Harry held out his hand he want to grasp on his mother and never let her go again.

Harry gasp as he was force out of the garden, and onto the hard floor of the tiniest bedroom of 4 Privat Drive. He pulled his hand over his face knocking the glass away from his face. He close his eyes trying not to cry, or let the sob out, but that wasn't one of his ability.

Harry was able to stop his sobbing a minutes later, wiping his eyes looking around his room, rubbing the bridge on his nose. He felt no glasses and then he ran toward the mirror, He didn't expect his physical feature it changes but it did…and not just a little.

He don't need his eye glasses anymore, which his emerald green eyes was even more green, His hair is no longer a rat nest, now it's more flatter and he can run his hand through it and it went past his shoulder. He no longer is a scrawny, little boy that just started attending Hogwart anymore, his body has expend to a better form, and he fits his second-hand-me-down better. His growth spurted another 8 inches, which make him now 6'2 ft tall. He was dazing out of his brain on how or why his feature changes like this.

Though with all the changes Harry wasn't happy, he finally get to meet his mom; even though it was in a dream but not to his hear content. But he is happy to a point. Harry was glad that he met and talk to his mom for a bit even if it's short. He was glad.

AN: I went through the chapters yet again, And hope that I got all my mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry was snap out of this thought by the tapping and scratching at the window. He turned to see who or what was at the window, he saw some owls there. Harry went over and opens the window to let the owls in before they flew out into the pitch black night.

The package that caught his eyes before the other was a yellow package with green writing on the top.

To: Harry Potter

From: Dumbledore

Harry,

As you may have know that you have a mate, by the time you have receives this, but I would like to inform you that by the time the seven months is over and you haven't find him/her yet, the possibility of you death is very high. So if you want any help just send me an owl and I'll help you as much as possible. Oh, if you're wondering how I know about this, all I'll say is that, your parent has told me and ask me to help you, if they can't. Have a good rest before school starts again.

Albus Dumbledore

'Well at least I don't have to search on my own' Harry thought to himself.

"I should sleep." Harry said, not in the mood to open any of his late presents yet. Not after what he have found out. Yet he doesn't feel sleepy.

'Okay, I need to make a list of things that I already know or might need to know' Harry thought as he pull out a piece of parchment and pen, so that he won't have to hear the scratching of the quills even during summer breaks.

1) He has a mate (obviously)

2) He only has 7 months for the search

3) He's older?

4) Dumbledore know about this

5) Dumbledore offer to help

6) Possibilities that he's at Hogwart

7) Knowing her?

8) receive the rest of the inheritance after found the mate

Harry put down his pen, 'this isn't much, why can't mom just tell me who it is!' Harry shouts at himself mentally. Harry think back to the conversation and concentrate hard on it "Harry my son you only have 7 more months to find him."

"Impossible my mate is a he?" Harry asked himself dumbly

9) My mate is a guy(?)

Harry wrote down miserably, 'Why a guy?' He thought 'I better write to Hermione and Ron about…. OH MY BLOODY HELL' Harry shout in his brain as someone have slammed him against a stone wall "Ron is older than me….and he's a…male…too." Harry manages to gasp out "Can't be, he can't be" Harry beg, "beside Mom didn't say if he was older or younger." His comfort thought.

Harry took a piece of parchment and a pen:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I accept your help. Please check to see who's older than me on those who are at Hogwart. I really want to know and hope that Ron isn't my mate!!

--Harry,

He had no idea why he ask Dumbledore to search for the male student's that's older than him, but he hope his instinct isn't failing him now.

Harry scribbled on to the piece of parchment, now for Ron and Hermione.

Hey Ron,

I think that you might think this is crazy but I have to tell you, my mom inform me that I have a mate when it struck a little after 12 last night (I'm not sure if my clock is set correctly) and if you're wondering what kind of inheritance I receive, I'll tell you when I met you and 'Mione' at King cross Station on September 1st, and you'll receives some shocking news,

--Bye,

Harry,

Grabbing another piece of parchment, dipping the quill in it;

Hey Hermione,

How is your vacation? Mine is good and bad, it's good because I received my inheritance last night, the bad thing about it is that I got a soul-mate that I have to find (isn't it crazy? My life is so messed up), crazy as it is it's a male. Can you look it up to see if it's possible? I'm a nervous wreck right now just thinking about that. Oh and Dumbledore offer to help me find this Mysterious soul-mate of mine. I'll see you at King Cross Station on September 1st.

--Bye,

Harry

Harry gives Hedwig all three letters to deliver.

"I hope Hermione can come up with something" Harry murmur to himself.

--September 1st King Cross Station Platform 9 ¾--

Harry look around for the Red Head family that belong to the Weasley.

"Harry over here!" someone yelled at him, he turned around to see a smiling Ginny Weasley.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked the girl that was like his younger sister.

"They're arguing in one of the compartment. It's nasty you don't want to see." She wrinkles her nose saying it.

"Can you show me the way? Promise you won't have to stay there with me if you don't want to." Harry said looking at the Ginny who opens her mouth to protests or object, nodding her head and grabbing Harry's hand and led the way.

"Follow me then," Ginny said leading him into their usual cart on the Hogwart express, "So what did you inherit that you can't tell Ron on the letter?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing much but I just want to see his reaction when I tell him about it. And I guarantee you that you might not like the news either." Harry said trying not to throw his arm up into the air. And try to untangle their hand without hurting Ginny, but he does not like the way Ginny held onto his arm.

Ginny arched her brows, thinking, "I think I'll sit with you guys and know the news if you're going to tell." Ginny smiled, they can already hear voices already from the very last compartment.

Ginny look at him again, "wow, Harry did you get a makeover? Or trying to impress me?" Ginny smirk looking him over. Harry sigh, he already lost a fourth of his growth, making him stand at 6', it seems like an inch every two week, he'd hope that, it won't be like that or else he would be like 5', when he died. Not a good idea. He grimaces, not a good way to die too.

"Ron I can't believe you, how could you accuse me of cheating on you, with Theodore Nott, I don't even like him!" the voice of Hermione Granger shouted, "It was a coincidence that he was there in Italy when I went on a vacation!" Hermione screamed at him.

"You're right Ginny it's nasty." Harry whisper to Ginny, Harry wince the shouting level already hurt his ear, Ginny giggled. Harry cringe at the voice level.

"…how could you not, he was smiling at you earlier." Ron yelled at his girlfriend, they didn't notice that Harry and Ginny just entered their compartment.

"FINE THEN! If that's what you believe! If you have **notice** he's also interested in studying hard like me not just Quidditch!" Hermione screamed, she turned to run out the compartment but stop at the sight of Harry and Ginny with their mouth a gaped. Hermione push past them, determining not to cry, in front of Harry.

"FINE, GO WITH HIM THEN, BE WITH A SLYTHERIN! NO SANE MAN WOULD PERFER TO STUDY OVER QUIDDITCH! IF SO THEN, HE'LL BE TRYING TO IMPRESS A GIRL LIKE YOU TO GET INTO YOUR PANT!" Ron shouted after her angrily.

"Harry, I'll follow her." Ginny said sliding the door open, and giving her brother an annoying look and a glare.

"Bring her back to if you can, I need her help with something." Ginny nod shooting another glare at Ron.

"Harry, what do you need her for?" Ron spat angrily. Glare at the closed door.

"Ron you remember what I told you about, the mate thing? (Ron nodded) Well I need her help to explain it to me if it's possible. You know that I'm not good at doing research, like Hermione." Ron sneer at the name.

"Anyway, what is the fight about?" Harry asked his curiosity taking over him.

"She cheated on me with a slimy Slytherin, over the summer." Ron said not looking Harry face, but his face was he color of an over ripe tomato.

"What make you believe that?" Harry asked, not wanting his two best friends to fight after their break up.

"She was talking to that sneaky Slytherin before you came." Ron growl

"Ron, Hermione is a smart person, she don't cheat on test, what make you think that she'll cheat on you?" Harry asked impatiently waiting for Hermione to come back.

"I don't know…I…didn't think of that, beside test and human are totally different." Ron said slumping onto the seat opposite of Harry. Harry look at Ron disbelieving.

"Harry? Do you think that I did the right thing?" Ron asked looking at his best mate, "by breaking off with 'Mione that is?"

"Err…I don't know." Harry said picking his words carefully.

"I don't think that she want to talk to you right now mate," Harry said with pities. "You spoke to her harshly." Harry said.

Ron sighed at his own stupidity, jealousy, and at the heat of the moment, he really did love Hermione, but it seems as his mouth and brain ruined it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Chapter 3

"Harry…." Ron looked at him pleadingly "could you speak to her for me?" Ron asked.

The two boys can feel the train moving and the good-byes that were exchanges from family and friends.

"Err…I think that..," the compartment door open and a red eye Hermione and Ginny walked in.

No one spoke as the train's speed pick up.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Harry attempts to breaks the tense atmosphere. Hermione only nod, her eye's less swollen now.

"Hermione…Ron has something to say," He jerked his head toward a startle redhead boy, Hermione glared at him.

"What, do you want to say?" Hermione snapped at her ex-boyfriend.

Ron looks toward Harry for help, but he just shook his head. "I…I just…want to…apologize, Hermione, after talking to Harry I just realize that it was stupid…of me to think, that you would…cheat on me. And for that I'm really sorry." Ron said more confident toward the end of his little apology. "…also I was hoping that you would give me a second chance." This part Ron said meekly.

Hermione' face soften somewhat at the apology, but she's still mad at the accusation, he made earlier "Ron…I don't know if I could give you a second chance, but we could still befriend, and I also don't know if I could go past that with you again. But I will give it a try to repair our friendship." Hermione said looking at him.

Ron was hurt, but he knew that accusation hurt even more, beside he could still try to work up his relationship with Hermione first, maybe someday she'll give him another try. He nods his head in agreement.

"Harry" Hermione turned to him, he look at her confused, "I did some research and it's possible for a male relationship, also the possibility that one of the male can get pregnant by your soul-mate." Harry look at Hermione confused, it took almost thirty seconded to register what she said, He responded to her with a groan of horror. Ron and Ginny was entirely confused at what the girl said.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" the sibling asked together.

"The possibility, that Harry can get pregnant by his mate." Hermione said excitingly

"WHAT!" Ginny exclaimed jumping to her feet."What if his mate is a female?" Ginny asked desperately.

"Harry, would you like to explain?" Hermione said, the two redheads turn their gaze at him.

"Well…on my 17th birthday my mom told me, about the abilities that I've inherited, and that I have to find my soul-mate. At first I thought that it was a girl too…until I went through everything that my mum said and. She said I have "7 month to find him"." Harry said looking at them "that's not all…"

"What!" Ron asked not wanting to wait.

"…well this person is obviously, an older male then me."

"Harry what's so bad about a guy being older then you?" Ginny asked confused, and angry at the same time.

"Well…Ron's older then I am, he might be…"

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL! NO!" Ron screamed. The three just watch him screaming his head out to the student on the train.

"Well, that went…whether…well." Hermione indicated, not feeling so disappointed about earlier, and the reaction was what she expected.

"You…you can't be serious, are you?" the redhead stutter.

"I'm not playing jokes on this kind of things."

"Ronald, that's only a possibilities." Hermione went through her trunk, 'uh-ha' the other three that watches her can hear the muttering that she said.

"Here read this." Hermione indicated on some marked pages. On the book, as she threw it to Ron.

_**The Indication of your soul-mate(s).**_

_The way you will find your mate is by looking for sign of indication that it's him/her. One way you will find that person is see if you feel any sudden difference around someone. After a while that felling or instinct will get stronger and you will be able to smell his/her scents. Sometimes you will know, example: you might already know this person and hate him or her very much but, suddenly you wish to be near that person as though he or she is your life line._

_There will be a mark of something on your lower back of you can't find your mate in three months. The closer that you are near him you will start to feel like your heart is constricting. Soon you will start to dream about that person. This will last up until the last month. _

_There will also be the possibilities of having more than one soul- mate, that is not unusual, some witches and wizards did have two mates, like Merlin himself, Terrell Malfoy, the grandfather of Abraxas Malfoy._

_Remel Matforre, the Ministry of magic in the 1768's. And many more, great witches and wizard before and during our time. There were hint given that Albus Dumbledore may have two or three mate, but none was confirm._

"Hermione are you suggesting that I…might have more than one mate?" Harry asked dreadfully.

"Harry, that's a possibility, and that Ronald can stop screaming, because he's not your mate." Hermione said directing the last part to Ron who's staring out of the window, muttering to himself.

"Harry you…" Hermione took the time to really look at Harry over properly since the train moved.

"Harry…you looked…different. Your eyes look so beautiful, without that glass covering it." Harry look away uncomfortable, at the way his friend look and address him. He felt uncomfortable to be told he's nice looking. He's already established that no one would look to a relationship with him before now. And now everything is really messing with his logic, and the fact that he had to find a certain someone.

"I know, he's more...desirable." Ginny said eyeing him with lust.

"That must due to his…" Hermione pause as the door was slide open, there stood Draco Malfoy, and his goons.

"What do you want Malfoy." Harry snapped, looking at the now Malfoy who look as alien as he is, with his hair longer and with no gel that keeps it in place, and the once murky grey eye now silver grey. His height is now 6'4, his hair is still platinum blonde. Malfoy walked into their compartment looking at Harry.

"Grew some height ehh, potty?" Malfoy taunt, which was obvious. "Just hope you won't start shrinking again, don't want to play quidditch with a midget."

"Yeah, I did, and it seems to be more then you!" Harry spat as though he swallowed something vile, that insult had hit home but he won't give Malfoy that satisfaction. "How many inches did you get? 4?" That doesn't seem so much does it?" Harry walked toward him. For once Malfoy looked truly afraid of Harry alone, though Harry was a few inches shorter, but it was the magic level that he was frighten off. The room was starting to fill with tense magic. Ron was inching toward his wand.

"I for one have grown, at least 6 inches."

Malfoy for once didn't have any retort to throw this time so he left "Potter, let's see if you can get out alive this year, with the Dark Lord evil as ever." Then Malfoy left with Crabbe and Goyle who was cracking their knuckle.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Ron exclaimed wanting to be able to do the same thing or have the same affact as Harry did.

"Nothing just annoyed." Harry frown at what Malfoy said, "You have a few months before you start shrinking, seriously." Echoed in his mother's voice.

"DAMNIT" Ginny swear causing the other three to jerk their head her way, totally forgetting that she was there.

"I'm going to find my friends." She stormed out, leaving the confused trio.

000ooo000ooo000

"Welcome back, to the old and, welcome first years. Now as always the forbidden forest is forbidden, to all students, And Mr. Flinch want to remind everyone that any production of Weasley brother's joke shop are banned from the corridors, also no magic is to be use in the corridor. And also when the trips to Hogsmeade come, we professors want all student that are going to be in groups of three to five so nothing bad will happened. The last thing is that starting from this years, only fourth years and older would be able to go on hogsmeade weekend trip. Thank you for your attention, and now the feast should begin." Dumbledore said as the first years are sorted and the introduction of the new teacher; Slughorn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The food appears on the table like every year. The first years were surprise and in awe, they were asking a whole lot of question when Nearly Headless Nick came to welcome them, the same question that Ron asked and the ghost answered in the same way, flicking his head of his neck like every year for the newbie. And like always, there's always a new first years asking about the schedule which Hermione happily answered.

"Harry, you should read the rest of the marked page to expect the unexpected, that you don't know about." Like always she was always the one to look something up, but this time it's for Harry.

"After the feast Hermione, I want to eat."

"Fine but you better finish it this weekend." He just shook his head, 'Hermione is too much like a mother' Harry mused to himself.

"Excuse me student" Dumbledore announced "before I forget, this year we will be assigning each 5th, 6th and 7th year student a younger year student as a mentor for the younger student, and also for their safety if there ever is any problems, as you know since the Dark lord have increase his attack. So what I'm asking is that you will help the younger student be more prepared for anything. Anything you do to help will be acceptable. Some of the older student like the 6th and 7th years might have more than 2 younger students. You will be given the name tomorrow during breakfast so do come. Thank you."

The older students were chatting on what gender or who they will get tomorrow. Harry sighed at all of the trouble that he will have, and now he had to add the mentoring with the list, he groan. He flinched when Hermione thrust the book in front of his face. He move his hand to take off his eye glasses but he feel nothing when he grabbed it, remembering that he now don't need it anymore.

Harry opened the book and start with the red mark, where he have left off at earlier in the train;

_(Con.)  
If you have never met your mate after the day that you came to you inheritance it will be harder to find him/her. It'll be harder to find but once you near that person your sense would lead you to him/her if you're a radius of a mile around or within that person.  
It will be harder to determine who your mate is when you narrow him/her down but is near to another person(s) that is looking for their mate also the probability of you following the wrong person is high. You would either smell their scents or feel at home sometime when you are close to them or is within a mile radius on the first 2 months._

He closes the book when he was pulled off of the seat that he was sitting in. He looked up and saw Hermione looking at him, "the feast's over, you better get your butt to the common room. I have to lead the first years to the Gryffindor tower."

"I'm going to see Dumbledore first." Harry got up, went toward the Headmaster's offices. He didn't have time to say or guess the password when the gargoyle spring out of the way for him. Harry just shrug ahs step on the stairs, for it to take him up.

Harry sigh as he lifts his hand to knock on the door "come in Harry." the headmaster called. He twist the door knob and walk in, in the room was Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick(?) Hagrid and some of hogwart's professors.

"Ummm...am I interrupting anything. Professors?" he asked nervously. As all of the Professors, looked at him.

"No, My dear boy. We were just waiting for you." The old man smiled.

"Yes, now can you tell us what's so important that I have to be here?" Snape snarled.

"The thing is that, I want for the staffs to know that Harry wouldn't be paying much attention to the classes that he'll be taking this year."

"And why is that, Albus?" McGonagall asked sternly, she doesn't like it one bit that Dumbledore would let her have a student that would pay less attention to her class. But she is grateful that he would tell her all this before the morning come, she glance at Harry who looked uncomfortable, with all of the professors there to learn something that he would prefer to keep private.

"He will be looking for his soul-mate this year, so it would take a lot out of him, sine that person is much older than him, himself. And he won't be able to control himself when the need is too great for him to concentrate in your classes. Also the possibilities of his mate being here, is unknown; not many student is older than him." Dumbledore explained.

"Is that all?" Snape questioned "It seems that even though he has 'that' to does he will still fail my class one way or the other. Good evening Albus," Snape left the office making his robe billowed after him. Harry almost snorted; he rolled his eye, losing the control. The professors were too busy talking among them to notice him doing that but Dumbledore caught him and give him one of his damn smiles. Harry almost growled, he dislike those smile as much as he dislike the Dursley.

"Professor." Harry interrupted them,

"Have you found any lead for me yet?" Harry demand more then asked the ancient headmaster.

"Ahhh...yes I have." he smile, and with a wave of his wand and a parchment appeared. Dumbledore floated it to Harry, letting him grabbed it.

Harry opened the piece of parchment:

Seamus Finnegan

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Neville Longbottom

Draco Malfoy

Dean Thomas

Ronald Weasley

Blaise Zabini

Vincent Crabbe

"Those are the student here that's older then you Harry." Harry only nodded confused at why Neville's name was on there.

"Sir? Why is Neville on there?"

"He's a few hours older then yourself."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I should be going." Harry said as he left the room. The other professors already left while he was reading the list of 'male' students.

Harry left the office and make his way to the Gryffindor common room, He wonder why the castle was so quite, then it hit him; tonight was the welcome feast and all the student are tire from the train ride and too full to be up and walking. So he slow his pace and enjoy the silence that the castle's giving him right now, he don't want to rush and, not wanting to face Hermione. He stop and open the parchment again and groaned_ why Ron? I don't want him to be my mate, ewww, he's my best friend well beside Hermione that is. _He looked at the paper again, _and why did Malfoy have to be older than me? I hate that prat, he's so ergh!!_ He groaned, this is just not his year, not that any year is his year. Voldemort was enough for him to be worried that the snake face was after him, now he had to add his mate, and the mentor program shit or whatever to the list. By far this is the worst years, next to his fifth year where Sirius died.

In no time he already reaches the fat lady's portraits. "Password?" she asked.

"Wangardium" Harry sighed loud enough for the portrait to open the door. Harry walked into the partially empty common room: only noted that only the 6th, 7th and some new 1st year were up.

"Harry, mate over here." came Ron's loud voice, Harry walked over to their usual seat in front of the fireplace.

"What did you went to see Dumbledore about?" Hermione inquired

"This." Harry pass the parchment at Hermione.

She curiously open it and saw the list with a confused look on her face. "What is it?" she asked.

"The list of people that is possible is my..." Harry trialed off, which Hermione gasped knowingly,

Ron stupidly asked "What is it? And why is my name on it?"

"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed.

"Can someone please tell me what this list is about? I do not appreciate being left in the dark." The red head whine at his friends, though he try to grab hold of Hermione's hand. Who without knowing it move to hand the parchment back.

"That is the list that Dumbledore have made for me, the name on that list are the people who is possible to me my soul-mate." Harry explained to his friend. Ron paled.

"Are you saying that...I-I...could be your...mate?" Ron manages to gasp out. Harry only nodded at him. "Ewwwwwwwwwww." Ron breathed out.

"Agree, I don't want my best mate to be my...mate?" Ron scrunched his face.

"Harry? Do you feel any different about Ronald?" Hermione asked her male friend. Harry just shook his head, Hermione give a sigh of relief. "Good that mean you're not Ronald." Ron grumbled that Hermione would call him by his full name.

"Harry, what did the book said about finding your mate?" Hermione questioned him.

"A little, I would feel like I'm at home, and I'll have a tingle sensation." Harry summarized.

"Good, now use that instinct to help you find that person." She had a disappointed look on her face. Harry summons a quill and crossed out Ron's name on the list. Also all the Gryffindor names as the're sitting around and he felt no difference.

The trio spent the evening talking about how bad it would be to be with any of the people on the list, and it seems that the Person that it might be okay with is mostly Justin, Zabini second and Malfoy running in third place. Soon the room empty out leaving only the three friends left. Hermione finally excuse herself saying that she needs a good night sleep before the school day start. The two boys spend an hour playing chess before turning in. Harry couldn't fall asleep thinking about why his life is so unfair, and how his life would be planned out for his future by other wizards or the immortal being, yeah right! He fell into an uneasy sleep.

--

"...Harry come on, mate. Get up before Hermione came..." Ron stopped when the boy's dormitory bang open a very unsatisfied Hermione walked in.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER." she screeched, Ron moved away, mumbling to himself that never to sleep in during the school day to much. Harry woke with a startle yelped at the loud screech from his female friend and groaned.

"What is it?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Its 8:15, time for breakfast and the mentoring program to start, and I refused to miss it for you. Beside I want to know who I'm to mentor." She snapped, sometime she's even scarrier then a Hippogriff. Harry sighed "Fine, give me ten minutes to get ready." With a satisfy smile the girl left the room.

"Why didn't you wake me Ron?" Harry growled the question out.

"I did, but you wouldn't wake." Harry couldn't complain with that. Harry walked into the bathroom to take care of his business, but didn't take a shower. He was in the common room in ten minutes like he said he would he.

"Who do you think would be yours for the year?" Hermone asked

"I don't care as long as he/she doesn't give me a headache." Harry answer, which didn't satisfy Hermione.

"You, Ron?" Hermione asked getting better at controlling her emotion. After the break up with Ron.

"Same as Harry, but hopes that it isn't one of those midgets." he said earning himself a slap from Hermione.

"Ronald, they are not midgets, if you've forgotten, you were as little as they were in our first year." Hermione pointed out as they sit down on their usual seat in the Great Hall.

Just then Dumbledore stood up at the main table, which was unusual for him, but hey it's the beginning of the school year, which Hermione made Ron shut up so she can hear what Dumbledore's going to say.

"Staff would you please give out the schedule to every student, and the name of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years student to the older years." he said facing the staff. "Student for the requirement of this mentoring program is for the younger years to know the rules and get to know the older year's students. This program is for the whole school so some of you might get younger student from their houses." The Gryffindor and Slytherins groaned the loudest, hoping that they won't get their rival house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Chapter 5:

--

McGonagall gives the schedule to a 7th year student to pass out, while she pass out the paper with the 7th, 6th and 5th years, student, name written on a piece of paper, to the smaller boys and girls. The instruction was for the older years to stand at the tables, and for the younger students to find them.

Harry look at Hermione who already have a 2nd and 3rd with her; Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor, both girls. Ron has a 1st year boy, Slytherin at that, with him; they already start a fight. Harry looks in front of him and saw a Slytherin girl in front of him; who looked scared of him. If he's right the Older Slytherins been feeding these new students with lies. Two more 1st years one boy and the other girl walked up to him, which he saw in the common room. Harry was relief that there was no Creevy in his group.

Harry smiled at the three new student, "ummm...Hello, my name is Harry Potter, but just call me Harry, and please don't make a fuss about my scar." Harry said still smiling, "what's your name?" he asked the girl with the green and silver strip necktie. "Umm..." she begins. Harry wait for a minutes "Don't be scared of me, I promise I won't bite." Harry assures "But he'll..." Harry said pointing to Ron, who now has 2 first years, both Slytherin boys, the argument grew louder.

The girl smiled at Harry, "My name is Cheyenne Fullner." Harry gave her a bigger smiled. _He's not scarry at all! They must have feed me lies ._she thought. She looked at him again _wow! He's more handsome then Malfoy._

"My name is Taylor Thompson." said the Gryffindor girl.

"Mine is John Haywise." said the Ravenclaw boy.

"Now that we're introduced, what do you guys wanna do?" Harry asked know that they were given half the day off to know their new friends.

"I don't know." All three kids said.

"Okay then how 'bout we go--"

"I see, so Potter has a Slytherin, huh?" Came a comment from behind them.

Harry turned to see Malfoy standing there, and look behind the blonde seeing two first years, a Gryffindor boy and a Hufflepuff girl. Harry smirked at him.

"Ahhh...look like Dra-Dra is angry about getting a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Not good enough for the mighty Slytherin?" Harry cooed and mocking the blonde at the same time. Malfoy snarled, "Don't be to happy Potter, you got a Slytherin too, and you hate Slytherin." Malfoy shot back, "its Malfoy to you Potter". He sneer.

"I do hate Slytherin, but only gits like you, your friend and Voldie." Harry corrects the blonde.

"Voldie? Who the in the bloody hell is Voldie?" Ron asked from beside Harry, who came over to see his friend's new first years.

"Who do you think Ron?" Hermione hiss.

Both Ron and Malfoy looked confused. "It's Vold-Voldemort, stupid." Hermione shot at him. The first years sniggers, and watch their mentors argued with interest. It's more amussing then thnking of something to do.

Harry saw Malfoy give Hermione a curious look before turning to leave, with a little tint of pink to his cheek, no one will notice unless they looks carefully, which Harry did, for some weird reason.

Malfoy thought that it's better to walk away from the scene before, his less understanding side came up, beside he don't want to fight with them. He doesn't want to reveal that his mother was tortured because of Potter. Potter might want to use that against him, of being a coward and not be able to help his own mother from the one person that they decide to work and sided under. Harry watch his rival walked away. He turned to his first years, "How 'bout we go flying?" he asked.

"Great idea! We'll come along too." Ron exclaimed, going over to his little group of 1st years.

"We'll go too Harry, in case he try to hurt his first years." Hermione sighed. Harry to his of 1st year. "You guys want to go?" Harry asks, wanting to know their opinion, and not leaving them not having a choice.

"But...we haven't learned how to fly yet." Cheyenne pointed out, "And I'm not good at it too." She blush thinking that her group would laugh at her, because she's a pure blood witch, and don't know how to fly on a simple broom.

"Don't worry, I don't either." Taylor admits.

"I'll help." John offer. Cheyenne look at them, _they're not laughing!? They're offering to help me to! And admitting at that._ She only nods her head, like many Slytherin, they don't speak afraid of saying the wrong thing.

--

Harry's and Ron's group flew in the air. For Hermione's group they spent the time to discuss their class and hogwart. Cheyenne started to get the concept of flying with a broom in no time, if a Seventh year watch carefully they would see that she was almost as good as Harry when he first flew with a broom. NO one noticed except for Harry and Ron who can tell the difference, by loving quidittch so much. Harry compliment the 1st years on how well they could fly that afternoon. Ron just snorted and said that they're just lucky.

"Ron" Harry sighed "you're just jealous that they can fly better then you when you were a 1st year."

"Am not!"

"Am too." Harry said softly that only the group can hear.

"NOT!"

"Too."

"No-"

"Harry's right Ron, they do fly better then you." Hermione joined in.

"What! Why are you two up against me!?" Ron demanded.

"**WE** are not against you. We're only pointing out the fact, Ronald." Hermione explained to the red head, "and stop acting like a kid Ronald, it's not becoming."

"Don't call me Ronald, 'Mione. You know I hate that!"

"Ronald Huh?" asked the first year blonde.

"Shut up! Williams!" Ron shouted at the boy. "And don't call me that unless you want me to beat you up!" Ron snapped.

"Ronald! You shouldn't threaten a First year!" Hermione snapped at her red head friend, giving the Slytherin chances to snicker at him to his horror.

Harry sighed and sat on the grass next to his group.

"Are they always like this?" John asked, Harry give the group a nod, "Even before we became best friends."

"Really?" Taylor asked with interest. "Do tell us."

"You guys really want to know?" Harry asks, they nod their head together.

"Well, that was during our first year, Ron and I became friend immediately, in the trains, before and after I refuse the friendship of Draco Malfoy…." It didn't take long for the tale to be told.

Hermione threw the same book from the previous day at Harry. Harry try to resist but couldn't, so he rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"Mate, its suck to be you right now." Ron gives his relief out.

"Please Ron Don't say that word to me anymore." Harry asks pleadingly.

"What word?" Ron was confused then it hit him, "oh you mean mate?" Harry only nod, Ron earned a slap from his female friend for being so stupid (to her that is!).

"Sorry, mate--" Ron was slapped by Hermione.

""Sorry...Harry." Harry sighed.

"What's wrong with that word?" Taylor asked, she was interest in why Harry didn't want to hear it.

"He felt uncomfortable about that word now." Hermione said.

"And, Why?" Came a cool familiar voice that the trio known very well.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy." Harry spat, at the blonde, who wasn't paying him any mind but stare at his female friend.

Harry frowned and follows the blond's gaze. "Is there something interesting that you have to gaze at me Malfoy?" Hermione ask, looking at the Slytherin Ice Prince. For the first time she noticed that the blonde grew taller almost as tall as Ron but not quite tall, and his once grew eye is now mercury silver, and the lips...they're full and red, which look so soft, since she last saw him during the summer trips. She blushed and cut her lead to another thought.

"It seems that muggle born really took advantage of magic." Malfoy drawl noticing that Granger's has straighter then before and have a little of highlight in it, because he could not notice it being a Malfoy. And Malfoy is all about look and fashion.

"Hermione...do I have to read it?" Harry questions "I read it yesterday already." Harry complained. Hermione said nothing, but stare at the Slytherin.

"Hermione? Hermione? Mione!" Harry called but no answer from his intelligent friend, he then tap on her shoulder. That finally got her attention.

"What?" she asked stupidly for some so intelligent in their year.

"Do I have to read this?" Harry asks again waving the book in front of Hermione, "Also it took you a while to answer me, like you're off to your own world." Harry adds to his question, in a whisper so that Ron wouldn't hear.

"Sorry. And you don't have to read it if you don't want to." Hermione said turning to her book and wrote something on a piece of parchment. "I think I should go, I want to get ready for classes and left, but Harry can see, that see Malfoy purposely brush against his friend with sneer.

"Why don't you leave as well Malfoy! You're not wanted here, as you can see." Ron snapped that Malfoy would purposely bumped his ex-girlfriend which he's really try to win over again, even though he still is thinking of how to get her.

Malfoy just turned around and left with a, "Weasel you lost your chance with her, and you clearly see that she doesn't want you as her boyfriend anymore. Everyone heard you in the train, just to let you know that. Nice way of embarrassing yourself." He turned around and gives Ron a famous Slytherin smirks and turned the corner.

_'Somethings up between the two of them' _he said to himself as he watch Malfoy left, almost the same direction as Hermione and her group.

--

Narcissa Malfoy knew that her time as the Lady Malfoy is near; she knew the consequence when she married her husband. Lucius have changed so much in the past years after the marriage. Before it Lucius was so loving and caring but after the birth of their son, Lucius became cold, and it all starts after the marriage. She has a feeling that her place would be taken by someone else. She would gladly give it up if that person can turned Lucius back to the one person he used to be when they were in Hogwart. She'll fight if that person make Lucius even colder, and have more hatred then before. For one thing she hated the Dark Lord for turning someone like Lucuis like that with all the killing and torturing. The Dark lord was the reason she supported the Light Side but never told anyone, not even her son that he loves so much. She wanted the half-breed bastard gone, ever since when he have returned. Why can't he just stay gone forever? She'll protect him as much as possible. She may be a female but she's a Black before marriage. And Blacks doen't take the easy way out. She hate the Dark lord for the torture that she's been put thorough.

"Cappi!" she calls her personal elf.

"Yes, what can Cappi do for Lady Narcissa, mistress?" came the voice after a small 'pop'.

"What is Lucius doing right now?"

"Master Lucuis, just left the safety of the manor, madam."

"Good. Now do you have everything need for the ball that will be throw in honor of his 34th's birthday and find his soul-mate?"

"Yes Madam, We elf is doing everything mistress order." She knew of the soul-mate bonding that the Malfoy have. Not every generation but every other generation or so. That was why Abraxas Malfoy know nothing of love and force Lucius into a loveless marriage.

"Thank you, you may go and get the preparation done...Wait do the master know about this?"

"No, the Master is knowing nothing Milady." the elf assure, watching the lady of the manor for any sign of displeasure. The elf instead got a small smile. The elf disappeared with a 'crack' leaving Narcissa to rethink the plan.

Narcissa have the biggest smirk on her face that she had never had before.

Narcissa is determined to fine the mate of her husband, and get to know that person. The only problem is; What if the person wasn't there? What if they don't know that person? The smirk was replaced by a frown.

--

Lucuis Malfoy walked up to the great door of the School planning of having a serious chat with the headmaster then talk to his son before leaving. He tried to ignore the feeling of being tugged into a wild goose chance of someone he never knew or have ever seen.

Lucuis turned to his left where he heard laughter and argument coming toward him, which the feeling got stronger. To his horror it was Potter's group, which include the Weasley, the mudblood Granger and three new Slytherin and a couple of student from other house.

Once the group stopped in front of him all the noise that they make was ceased to nothing but the bird chirping. He loved it when he has that effect on people.

"Why are you Slytherins, with such group as this?" He question raising his eyebrow.

"We are sorry Lord Malfoy, but we were assigned to them by the Headmaster." Williams answered with politeness and respect along with some fear of the older and more powerful man.

"I see." He narrowed his eye at them turning back to the door, as it opened up and he entered it to the old fools' office to demand what's going on, then to see his son. Trying to ignore the urge of walking in front of the group to see if its them.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed "we were not assigned to you! You were assigned to us!" Ron complained.

"It's the same Ron, We're assigned to them, and they're assigned to us." Hermione shook her head.

"If you excuse me I have something homework to work on." and left for the direction of the library.

Ron look at Harry confused, then left after the bushy hair girl.

"You guys can go anywhere you want." He said to the group of younger student, who seem to want to leave but felt uncomfortable to do so.

Beside he has his own thing to think about and not wanting any one to question him about it. Especially not with Hermione. Harry watch as the smaller student left.

He walked over to the Quiddittch field since it's his free period until school is done for the day for the entire school.

He had that feeling the ache not long ago, and it was already a month into school and he had shrunk two inches. But he had found out that none of the older student are his soul-mate, nor is any of the professor. He shudder thinking what if it was Snape. But he was glad, at least this time the what if game isn't so bad when he think about Snape. The bad part about the "What if" game what when he think of the opposing side. What would he do if it's Voldemort that was his soul-mate? He couldn't stand that. He'd rather die at 5 foot tall than joining or going over the dark side. He sighed and sat down, hand clutched in front of him.

--

Ron walked into the library where Hermione went off to with her fast walking to get her homework done.

Ron looked around the room but found no Hermione but a blonde with a whole bunch of book in front of him, Ron want to comment but all he wants was to find Hermione. Ron decided that if Malfoy is in here he should know if Hermione is in here or not, and the only way to find out is to ask.

Ron walked over to the table, the closer he get, he can already tell that Malfoy is flirting with a girl behind the books he smirked, Malfoy trying to get a smart girl ehh? But he want to puke, who would want to flirt with the like of Malfoy? That girl must be blind and stupid.

"...So, what are you trying to say? Is it a yes or a no?" Malfoy asked the girl, smirking.

Before the girl answered Ron give a small laugh and knock the book over to see the girl's face,

He gap, he did not want to believe it but across from Malfoy was a Gryffindor, who he thought hated Malfoy, since entering Hogwart; blushing at him. Ron's eye grew wide then narrowed, he would not allow this. He watch the shocked on the two's face but mainly at the girl, who seem like she have seen her own soul and You-know-who in front of her.

"How...how, could you talk to him like that, letting him flustered you?" Ron shouts at the her.

"OR did you forgot what he did and said to you?!" Ron demand.

"Shut your trap Weasley." Malfoy warned the red head boy.

"Bugger off Malfoy!" Ron shouted back. The two not caring that the whole room is staring at them of that the Librarian cast them a spell that left them in front of the library along with the girl.

"Stop it you two! And you have nothing to do with this Ron!" She yells

"But he was try to ask you out--"

"And that is none of your bees' wax!" the she huff. Giving Ron a cold glare, colder then the glares that she has ever shot at him.

"Are you trying to say that you choose him over me?" Ron questioned looking down at the floor.

"No I did not!" she yells once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

Chapter Six

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SEEING 'MIONE!" Ron yells at the brunette.

"WELL EXCUSE ME RONALD WEASLEY! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Hermione yell back at her redhead friend with more force than the Ron yelled at her.

"YES I DO! I'M YOUR BOYFRIE--"

"NO, EX-BOYFRIEND, RON! We have nothing more than a friendship!" Hermione yell narrowing her eyes at the red head. Ron growled at the truth. why does she have to be smart at times like this? Ron Narrow his eyes at the Slytherin ice prince in warning. Then something pop into his head, that make him smirked like a Slytherin. This wasn't go unnoticed by the brunette witch.

"'Mione!" Ron said to get her attention.

"What?" The girl snaps still glaring at the boy.

"Who would it be? Harry and me or Ferrret Boy?" Ron smirk at this getting her to choose him he knew because she'll never risked their friendship for a Slytherin.

Hermione narrow her eye even more at the stupid and obvious trick that he's trying to force on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry heavy a sign, _Why did he feels as if he want to jump the older Malfoy? Is he...NO! Marlin please not him! Or any of the Slytherin!_

Harry raise from the bleacher that he was sitting on and went inside the castle to look for the other two to see what they think, if it is possible. Harry knew that the percentage of that being true is high due to that not many students was round them long enough not like Malfoy senior. But he just hopes that it's his 'soul mate' that was near them, and not Malfoy.

Harry went to the Gryffindor tower but the two wasn't there, the next place that he should go was the library, Hermione might be there, and then they could look for Ron together to think this through, like the saying two head well in this case three head is better than one, even though Hermione is smart, she have never went through this or is going to.

Harry abruptly stop when he heard shout came from the corridor left of the library. And the voice sound so much like his friends. He walk toward the noise to see the two argue with Malfoy Jr. next to Hermione, while Ron was on the opposite wall smirking and then say something.

"'Mione!" Ron said to get her attention.

"What?" The girl snaps still glaring at the boy.

"Who would it be? Harry and me or Ferrret Boy?" Ron smirk at this getting her to chose him he knew because she'll never risked their friendship for a Slytherin.

Harry cannot believe what Ron is doing, making Hermione chose.

Harry look toward Hermione to see her narrow her eye at the red head, and Harry know that it's a stupid question and obvious trick that Ron try to force it on Hermione.

"Ron If you try to make Hermione chose keep me out of it." Harry said as he watch his friend give a startle turn his direction. He had enough on his plate without being included with Ron's jealousy,

"Harry? What are you saying? Are you trying to say that you don't care if 'Mione go out with Ferret boy here?" Ron demand looking stun at what his best friend was saying.

"I guess you could say that. C'mon Ron you dump Hermione without a second thought! Now you want her back? Beside I have my own matter to think about." Harry said glaring at Malfoy, giving him the look 'If you hurt her I'll make you pay tenfold.'

"Harry...are you alright? You don't usaully...gave a damn about Draco." Hermione ask concern that her friend might have hit his head while walking or practice quidittch.

"I'm Fine Hermione, He might be able to help." Harry look at Ron's direction whose face was as red as his hair.

"Harry!" Ron called narrowing his eyes, at Harry when he turned around to face the fuming Weasley.

"Are you choosing ferret boy over me?" Ron Demand, hurt evidence in that one sentence.

"No! I want Hemione to be happy, She's like a sister to me! And if Malfoy can make her happy then fiine. But if he make 'Mione cry...then he'll have to face me!" Harry snarled the last part out, "beside you two know what I'm dealing with and my plates to full to put anymore ontop." Harry sighed tiredly. For the first time his face showed what he's going through since school start.

"Yeah, yeah, Potter! I know what I got myself into." Malfoy snapped coldly "What do you mean by helping you?" He question.

"Oh gosh, Harry, fucking Potter can't get, a girl, now right, awww so sad." He mock with a smirk thinking he got it correct.

"Stop it!" Hermione snap at Malfoy "I think that, that might be a good idea Harry. He do know more than us. With his family and all…so...suspect anyone yet?" Hermione asked eyeing Harry.

"Er, suspicion..."

"Who?" Came the eagerness of Hermione Granger, totally forgetting the earlier fight in favor of the possible answer.

Harry eyed Malfoy worriedly, than to Ron who was still huffing.

"What's this about?" the Slytherin demand, glaring at the brunet he was not going to help unless if he know. After all they mentioned his family.

"Er...what do you know about soul-mate...Draco." Hermione ask.

"AS much as I"m suppose to know of course. Which is everything about it. We Malfoy everything that might happen to us even if we don't want them to in the first place. You should know that we Malfoy have a line of finding---" Malfoy eye widen at the information that he've given to the golden trio, especially Potter.

"Good, then you can help us, Draco." Hermione smiled. Malfoy give a stiff nod, the could use this to his advantage.

"With what?"

"Harry of course. But you can't tell anyone especially your Slytherin. Got it?" Hermione said firmly. Malfoy give a slight nod of understanding.

"Well, what!" the blonde ask impatiently.

"Harry have to find his soul-mate..." the brunet explain as much as they could to the blonde Slytherin, while their red hair friend's seething about the situation.

"Why do you need my help?" Malfoy ask "I can't help I don't know how to find your mate Pot--"

"Harry." Harry intertwined.

"Fine, Harry." Malfoy snap, not giving the younger teen the privilege of using his give name.

"We saw your dad earlier, and I felt weird." Harry look at Malfoy "And, I felt like I want to..."

"To what Harry?" Hermione ask excitedly as though she found the answer.

"Well...it seems as if i want to jump him. I don't know if it's in a good way or not." Harry look specifically at Malfoy to see if he knew the answer, Harry can see the frown on his face, as if debating with himself.

"I'm not sure but, I might have an idea. But first, is there any other student near you at the time?"

Harry frown trying to recall if there's any student around at the time. He then nod his head yes. "But not many and most of them younger years student."

Once again Draco went into deep thinking the only indication is the slight frown on his brows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy walks into the circular office of the headmaster, without knocking onto the door.

Albus Dumbledore look at from his paper work to see Lucius Malfoy walking toward his desk.

"Ah, Lucius. Welcome. How may I help you today? Lemon drop?" HE ask with the usual twinkle in his eyes, as he offer the muggle candies.

"No, Albus. I'd like to talk to you about the activity or program that you started here without the consent of the school Governors. Like the mentoring programs." Lucius sneer at the old Headmaster .

"Ah, that my dear boy, that program is for the upper-class student and lower class student to get to know each other, and help each other. For example the older student can help the younger student on class work, homework and understanding their difficult subject. And to also provide as an house unity bring out all the good and bad of every house" Dumbldedore explain calmly.

"Yes, that might be true, but the school government should be inform, no matter what. Do you not think that that would bring the grades of the upper class student's down? Or is there another idea that you want to keep to yourself?" the blonde retorted.

"It does not do well that the headmaster doing anything without the confirmation the school Governors. Also I believe that you're using this as an advantage of this to set something up Dumbledore. Which I do not like and will figure it out."

"Good day, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to see to some matter with my son." Lucius Malfoy left the office without looking back to see how the headmaster was going to say. Forgotten the actual reason he'd came for.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lucius walk along the long corridor, looking for his son, after the Slytherin politely said that Draco was last seen near the library.

What Lucius saw surprise him. He couldn't understand to what happened which lead to this. His son was talking to the trio, _**civilly**_. What he was more surprise of is the knotted feeling he was having.

"Draco." Lucius call as he cease his walking, not wanting to get any closer. Clenching his snake head cane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

The group spun their head around to see the older Malfoy standing there looking at the group. Harry felt as though he want to walk up to the blonde man and wrap his arm around him, and kissing him. Harry blush at his own thought. Right now he just wish that he'll be able to turn into a dog and ran away.

"See you guys later." Harry said as he spun himself the opposite direction of the blonde man and start speedy walk away, leaving the group to stare at his retreating back.

Lucius felt the feeling disappear as the boy got further away, then it hit him.

'Merlin! NO, not the Potter boy!' Lucius pray to the ancient wizard, keeping his facial expression a blank one to the Gryffindors who was still present. He didn't want to let the two Gryffindors; especially the Weasley boy to know that he can show emotion.

"Father." Draco was finally gasped that his father was standing in front of him.

Lucius raise a brow elegantly at his son questioning.

"We should be going too." Hermione inform walking away pulling the red head along, who walk along not wanting to be in the present of the older Malfoy. If the older Malfoy is going to insult them.

Lucius's abnormal feeling back down somewhat at the missing Gryffindor. Lucius Malfoy watch the two go, at least Granger have her hair under control, straighter and not as fuzzy, he could said that the girls hair is just wavy and not bushy like the last time he saw her.

"Afternoon Father." Draco gave the proper greeting that he's suppose to.

"Explain, Draco."

"Er... We were talking father...about nothing important. Why are you here father?" His curiosity got the better of him. Which he would remind himself to keep that in check from now on out.

"I would appreciate if you would keep yourself from associating with the Gryffindor, especially those three." The statement was in a firm voice that Draco knew that he'll have to keep away from the three…well two for awhile.

"I want to talk to you son." Changing the subject. Lucius start walking toward the Slytherin House, keeping his eyes in front avoiding eye contact with his son. He knew if he didn't then Draco would notice, which was a skill Lucius was impress at but not when it's about himself that his son is trying to figure out.

"About what father?" the younger blonde asks, following after his father.

"I want to talk to you about the coming Christmas which we'll be holding a ball to get you a spouse, after you graduate from here." the reply was calm and cool.

Draco ceased his walking, "You don't mean that do you father?" He asks afraid of the answer that he'll get, but he wants to know.

"Yes, Draco I mean it, or else I would not be talking to you about it. Now would I?" The man asks giving his son a warning look.

Draco look down at the floor as if that was the most interesting thing that he'd ever seen, avoiding the heated look of Lucius.

Lucius look at his son, he knew what the younger blonde is thinking, he knew about what too. Just like him he cursed at his father when his father forced him to do the same thing, on the Christmas of his seventh year attending Hogwart. Which turned him to what he is now; a Death Eater to serve a Lord that he hate beyond word could describe.

"Come along Draco." He said continuing to lead the way to the dungeon, keeping the anger out of his voice.

Draco follow but never once have he looks up until they were in the Slytherin common room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was finally able to hide his blush in the darkness of the dorm room (which he turned off the light) and got his giddiness under control, with the absent of the older Malfoy.

Harry sigh, does it have to be the older Malfoy that... his thought trailed off as he don't want to think about it. He don't want it to be true. Harry look at his arm, giving a sigh and pinch it as hard as he can, to prove that this is just a dream. his hopes came crushing down when he give a loud yelp.

Harry bangs his forehead to the closest thing to him, which is his bed post. Determined that 'this' is still just a horrible bad dreams, despise the pain.

His banging of his head against the post end when two pair of hand; Hermione and Ron pull him away determine to put a stop to his unusual attitude. They came to the conclusion that because of the soul mate thing that have driven his to drumming into the wooden bed post.

"Harry, calm down. We'll help you. Don't worry about us getting mad or anything." Hermione said patting his arm. Harry open his mouth to say something but was interrupt by the red head.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll help you find him." Ron adds, putting on a smile, forgetting about his earlier anger.

"I---" Harry begin.

"You don't have to say anything." Hermione assure.

"Let us help, I'm sure we can help you out...some way." Harry put his hand up to shut his two friend up.

"Look..." Harry gave a tire sigh, I appreciate the help that you two are willing to help but...I don't need it. I don't want you to be distracted because of me." Harry said hoping his word didn't sound too harsh.

His friend was stunned at why Harry wouldn't let them help. Ron got angry; thinking that Harry think that his help is useless.

"Are you indicating that, I'm no help?" Ron demand narrowing his eye at the brunette.

"NO, I think I know who he is." Harry said trying to clear the misunderstanding that the ginger head might have in his head.

Harry turn to look at Hermione who had on a smile now, "Who?" she ask.

"Him." was the answer that they got.

The boy who lived, left his two best friend at his bedside as he walk past them, and out the door that wasn't close, when the two walk in to see him banging his head against the bed post.

Harry got tackle to the floor by the time he step of the boys dormitory. He looks to see the head of Ginny Weasley, trying to snuggle into his chest.

Harry try to push the girl away but she wouldn't go, "I thought that you're angry?" Harry ask.

"Not anymore. What's the point of me being upset when I'm with you?" Ginny answered with a question of her own. The next thirty minutes Harry try to pry the girl of but she was stuck to him like super glue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry enter the Great Hall grumpy at that the Weasley girl wouldn't let go of him, even after Ron try to threaten the girl off. In the End the effort was gone to waste.

Harry look around the Great Hall to see the blonde man looking at him, placing his eating utensil down. This got his mood even worse, he felt as though he's betraying the man without knowing it. He look at the red head girl then turn back to look at the blonde, he let loose a growl that he's been trying to keep inside, at the girl unconsciously. Which got her to let go with a flinch. Her eye give away the fear that star to creep in.

Hermione and Ron was surprise that, Harry could do such thing without trying. They settle down to their usual seat at the Gryffindor table.

Harry who didn't notice what he did, look at the girl surprise that she had let go, but it was too late as he look again at the spot that the man occupied a moment ago was gone from that spot. Harry growl in annoyance. Which frighten Ginny even more, her hand starting to shake; Whenever something frighten her, her hand would start shaking.

Harry gave in; trying to search for the man, and set in between his two friends. Ginny who was still standing, walk away toward the end of the table near the entrance door where her friend sat, trying to stop her hand from shaking.

Harry look toward the Slytherin table to see if Draco paid any heed to the scene that have been going on for the few minutes the trio have enter the Great Hall. The look on Draco's face, tell Harry that the blonde have no clue to what went on. Harry can see the face that he make; know that something's bothering him. As every night he would be in the center of attention. Harry was worried that blonde was going to do something stupid.

Harry furrows his brows 'Why am I worried about him? Hermione was suppose to be. Must be his...' Harry didn't dare to finish that thought as if he was afraid that it would became true.

Hermione notice where Harry was looking toward; she turn her head the same direction. she frown as to see why Harry would look at her blonde boyfriend well not officially boyfriend of hers'. She look from her best friend then to the blonde; focusing on the blonde Hermione notice that the table wasn't talking, and Draco was facing his plate of untouched food. That got Hermione to worry. 'What happened? ...Oh no! What if his dad hurt him, after that afternoon?! Was this because of me? It must be my fault, because...because if I wasn't there then that wouldn't have happen to him!'. Hermione mentally slap herself several time.

Harry look up at the Head table to see the blonde who resume his seat and was having a conversation with the Potion Master. Harry watch as the two man turn to look at him; then to each other, he give a little smile as he got the attention of the Blonde man; who rise an elegant brow his direction, asking as to why he was staring at them.

Harry turn to Ron who was tapping on his shoulder to get his attention which he got it with success.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius watch as the students start to enter the Hall for supper. He pile his plate with food as he spot Draco entering with the rest of the Slytherin house. Lucius Malfoy, pick up the utensil and was about to eat when the Gryffindor Golden Trio enter. He watch the golden boy; who was grumpy, trying to get the Weasley girl off of him, but to no avail. He was a little surprise when Potter look at him, then turn around to the Weaslette as Draco like to call the girl, then back at him and let go of a growl.

Lucius felt a ting of hurt thinking that the boy was growling at him. But what surprise him was the Weasley younger child let go and back away a little, he watch as the brunette look back at the girl. At this point Lucius got up and left through the side door to the Hall. He'll send a note to Draco informing his son that he left. Lucius think back to that little seen that he witness, and the ting of hurt return but this time it more than the previous one, and also he felt as though he want to rip that little Gryffindor a little by little.

He scowled at himself for thinking of such thing. He should be able to control that part of himself by now that he'd been working for that blasted snake face man for over 2 decade. And he's still loyal to the man…not exactly but he did not betray the man either like Severus, who he knew was a spy but said nothing, who he serves under and who his friend is or do has nothing in common or interact. His seeing.

Lucius cease his walking to a complete stop. 'No! I would not feel this way! And the only way is to go back.' And that's what he did.

Lucius enter through the side door and occupy his previous seat. He look to the Gryffindor to see the boy looking at the Slytherin table with a frown. Lucius turn his head to look at who the boy was staring at; to see that it was Draco. He frown a bit, seeing that Draco wasn't happy and he know why.

He turn to Severus who was on his left; "What is the relationship between my son and Potter?" Lucius ask, he don't know why he ask, but he know that he don't like it not one bit.

"I do not know Lucius. It's not as though I'm looking at him every minutes of everyday, Luc." Severus said with honest he don't want the repetition of what happen the last time he hide something from the blonde man.

"I only know as much as you do. It's not like Draco confine everything to me."

"Hnn." was the answer Severus got. He look around the Hall to see if anyone going to start a fight or something. He look toward the Gryffindor table to see the Potter boy looking at them.

Lucius look at Severus then follow the direction, to see Potter looking at them, then he give a small smile at them, as he look at the boy.

Lucius turn back to the Potion Master and resume his 'interrogation'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was disappointed as the blonde turn around to talk to the greasy old git of a professor. 'fuck no! I'm starting to fall for him. How many months is it now?' He count his finger. "It's two months already." He answer his own question.

"What?" came the confuse look of Ron what was stuffing his face.

"Nothing. Just counting the month since my birthday." Harry answer, looking at Ron who was satisfied with the answer and resume stuffing his mouth. Harry look at his intelligent witch friend, who was still looking at the blonde boy. Harry look back up to the Head table the blonde was leaving with his greasy professor. He give a sigh, "I gave up." He said. He received another confused look from his red head friend.

Harry watch the interaction of his professor and suppose soul-mate conversed the entire hour through the corner of his eye. He was curious, as to what they're talking about.

Harry's group was one of the last group to leave the Hall; McGonagall have to shooed them off to bed just for them to get away from the Hall for the cleaning that the house-elf are going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

Harry went through his trunk to get the hair bands that he bought in Diagon Ally. With a satisfy smile he tied his hair at the nape of his neck. Harry walks toward the window that was in the dorm and look out. He wants to kill himself for that way he acts when he saw the Patriarch Malfoy during dinner.

Harry look out the window to see the last ray of light flick out; and the end to the sunset. He felt the urge to go out and run his lithe body out till he dropped. He lean against the window pane and was feeling a little comfortable with the way the sky darken quickly and he could see the stars starting to show up; this was one of his attraction toward the wizarding world, no artificial light to embrace the origin of the night.

Harry walk out of the common room and out the portrait without being bother by his house mate only Hermione who want to know where he's gonna go so close to curfew, all Harry said was 'a stroll' and was out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy decided it was time to get back to the Manor before Narcissa would start something; in his opinion stupid like arranging a ball or something, equally near that.

As he near the gate he felt as though he was followed, turning around to see a black owl flying toward him. his first instinct on any normal basis was to hex the damn thing before it get near him, but his 'other side told him to held out his arm and he his, feeling very pathetic not more then two second afterward; Just when he was about to drop his arm the black owl landed on him with it's talon digging into his fine robe.

Lucius groaned their goes his first ever ruined robe in over decade. He look carefully at the owl and right away he could tell that it was a Irish black Democraw owl; from what he knows this species was hard to get and the only way to get this species one have to pay really good galleon, it is worth the cost after all Demicarl are the best sort of delivery owl, their; fast, reliable and strong. It could take at most a day to deliver mail from the Malfoy Manor to Hogwart, but with this one it only take one fourth of that time. And they also make good pet.

Lucius blink a few times before looking back at the owl that landed on his arm, not that he minded it. He felt the curiosity to find out who this owl belong to, it might be a wealthy student to get such an exotic creature like this. He looks in to the eye to find it the color green. His brow knitted together, in his nearly four decade of living he never have heard of green eye owl at all.

The longer Lucius look into the green eye, the feeling of wanting to take the creature back with him to the Manor became bigger. Lucius bring his head to look around if he could find anyone staring at him or if there's anyone who the owl belong to. He wants to get rid of the bird before he was accused of stealing it for his greed. He closed his eyes and shook his arm like when he was taught if wanted the owl to get off of him. To his surprise the owl didn't seem to want to get off. He then ceased his shaking and looks back at the owl to see that the owl was looking as though accusing him of not wanting it. That confuses Lucius even more because he have the ability to tell how the magical and non-magical creature's emotion.

He give a signed of frustration, now he have to talk to the bloody owl, literally. He has to talk the damn thing into getting off of him before the urge of taking the damn thing home. "Get off me." the blond man demand and give a glare at the bird. The owl shook its head in negative. Lucius raise a brow, "You want to come with me?" the aristocrat ask amuse, the bird nod in affirmative. The man blink in surprise, at the way the owl was acting.

"...Harry!" Lucius heard someone call. He toward the direction of the voice to see the youngest of the Weasley boy, pausing to look at him in surprise then heatedly turn to disgust and hatred. Lucius ignore the boy and went back to looking at the owl; to see the owl have confusion in its eye then realization it. Lucius watch as it suddenly flew away from him. Lucius blink a few times then turn away and walk toward the gate leaving the red head boy to call for his missing friend.

Harry was feeling somewhat stupid; how could a stroll on the ground turn out to be a admiring the Lucius Malfoy? What would happen if Ron hadn't come out to look for him? He then turned to walk toward Ron after turning back to himself and not that of a black owl.

"There you are Harry! I was wondering where you went." came Ron's voice. Harry couldn't help but wonder what could get Ron to come and look for him when he was barely out for an hour.

"What's up?" Harry inquires his red head friend.

"C'mon, you should've seen the fight that Dean and Seamus got into," then Ron grimace, "afterward they start kissing." Ron gives a disgusting shudder at the thought of two male kissing and their tongue down the other's throat.

Harry shook his head at his friend's childish antics, everyone in Gryffindor knew about the crush that Dean and Seamus have for each other; Ron was the first one to support them, but now he was as though he's against them "Ron, you knew about them even before tonight." Harry stated a fact that Ron couldn't argue with.

"So they could've done it in other places, instead of the common room. Harry shook his head at the answer that came from Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up to the noise of water running in the shower room. He grabbed his needed items and enters the room. For the first time in years and suddenly, Harry felt very exposed for the world to see after taking of his pajamas and standing on the tiled floor, in nothing but his boxer short.

He look around to see his dorm-mate showering; one in each cubicle except for Dean and Seamus. He left very quickly before any of them notice him. Once Harry was in the dorm room, he walk to his bed, grabbing his wand and cast a cleaning charm on himself and a refreshing charm for his mouth. He quickly dresses, and put everything back to their original place.

Hr grabs his back pack and left the room as the other boys came out of the shower room.

"Harry, aren't cha gonna take a shower?" Ron asks, knowing that he woke up before the boy who lived.

"Nah, I don't felt like showering this morning. Everything is catching up to me. If you don't mind I'll like to go to breakfast first." Harry didn't bother waiting for their reply. It was enough that he felt expose earlier but now he felt uncomfortable with them being Half naked. What is wrong with him? The bond can't be having an effect now is it? Harry sighed; he has to read the bonding book to get the answer.

Harry made his way to the common room to see that Hermione was waiting for them, "Hi, Harry. Where's Ron?" she ask.

"He's in the room. Hermione do you mind going to breakfast with me. I want to talk to you about this bond, and the effect it have." Harry said uncertainly the last part. Hermione frown but nod and lead the way out, and toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

By the time that Ron joined them the topic was already switched to school work. "Why do we need to talk about it?" Ron demand looking at Hermione in the face.

"Ron if you want the same grade as you did last year, be my guest. I don't know why I bother with you anymore on that hideous grade." Hermione snap at the copper head, and said the last part to her. She stomps off to their first class together. Ron watches her go as Draco Malfoy joined her.

What did I do to deserve this?" Ron asks.

Harry knows that his friend wasn't talking to him, but he couldn't help it, "maybe it's because of your red hair, your timing of asking stupid question, poor grade etc."

"That was a rhetorical question Harry." The boy snaps feeling his hair, "even though my hair is manageable, unlike someone." Ron shot back looking at the brunette hair.

"Look again, Weasley." Harry smirk at his friend as they got up and follow the student body out to their class.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ron huff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

_**Chapter nine:**_

The first two months of school went by without any sign of Voldemort. Even the dreams stop occurring after his sixth year. The student body of the school was question Ron's and Hermione's relation, but the two said nothing. Harry was having a hard time, now that the guys in his dorm notice he wasn't in the shower when they were. They also notice how he is fully dress around them, and never let them touch him even if it's an accidental brush against his clothed arm, but they never mention a thing to him.

Harry walked out of the castle on their way to Hogsmeade for the first trip of the year. He was hoping that this would calm him down somewhat. The large group separate when they got into the village; Hermione went off looking for her boyfriend, Neville departed with Ginny who was still frighten, since Harry growl at her, and now it's only Harry and Ron.

The first place Harry and Ron went to was Honeydukes, There get loaded their bags with sweets for the month until the next visit here to reload again. Then the joke shop, which the spent most of the time in. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were curious to what he found out at the beginning of term to freak him out. Harry pound on rather to inform the two about the new development or not, but then this isn't really their problem. He should call of the help that he has asked Draco. Huh? Saying the blonde's first name sound right coming from his mouth. Now that he's thinking of Lucius; how will the older man feel about him? Did he figure it out yet? Or was it just his imaginations? Harry mentally shakes his head, why did he care anyway? Why did he even ask?

Harry past Ron who was leading the way to The Three Broomstick, seeing a blond male whom look very much like his suppose mate if he's correct; disappearing into the shop that look a little shabby for a person of his statuses.

"Ron you go ahead, I'll catch up!" Harry said leaving a protesting boy alone, and jogging toward the shop.

--

Lucius growl at his wife antic for coming up with the ball those months ago, leaving Narcissa to think of what to do to keep her busy now that Draco is in school again. The last glimpse that Lucius saw of Narcissa was her calling for a house elf. He growls his annoyance of the woman before appear away to hogsmeade.

Lucius look around as he appear and noting that no one have spot him yet; he quickly make his way to the shop for the fourth time that month. He opens the door and went inside. He hears the tiny bell jingle signaling that someone has entered the shop.

Like usual the store attendant jerk his head awake at the counter looking up, the blue eye landed on Lucius. Lucius arch a brow in amusement. "Hello Mr. Malfoy. How may I help you today?" The brunette man asks, nervous that the aristocrat caught his sleeping like that.

"Get me Forlane." The man snaps. The clerk quickly went to the back room, and came out with a red head woman, who is pretty young, about in her late 20s.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" Forlane ask, quite surprise that Lucius has visit for the fourth time the past month.

"I want to talk some business over with you." Forlane look at her wrist watch, "Well Let's talks this after my lunch break or, if it's alright with you we would talk it over my break." She suggested, looking at the Malfoy patriarch over, like every other time.

"That's fine, it'll be my treat," turning toward the door, "Shall we?" he ask like every time he came. Forlane nod and walk out of the shop, missing Harry as he turn around and quickly walked to the nearby shop.

--

The room was dark the only thing that could be seen was a pair of red eye. Beside the noise of hissing back and forth.

"Verrrry well ssso hisss mate finally appeared." Hiss Voldemort, running his hand over Nagini's scale.

"Wormtail!" The snake-like man called. Waiting no more than 30 second as the skinny man walked in, "ye-yes, my-my lord?" he squeak after kissing the hem of Voldemort's Robe.

"Get Nagini'sss meal!" Marvolo ordered.

"Rig-right a-away, my-my lord." Wormtail quickly dashed out after bowing.

"Why didn't I run away like after Sirius?" Wormtail ask himself, "It's at least better then serving than the Dark Lord, doing his bidding by feed his pet snake." Pettigrew mutter darkly to himself.

He sighed, "It's because I have nowhere to go. No one to protect me" for once he regretted betraying James and Lily, especially Harry, who save his life from the immeasurable anger of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Wormtail quickly returned to the throne room before the blasted snake decides that it want him instead. Which will be a good entertainment for the Dark Lord.

--

Lucius enter the thoroughly light Restaurant, which was located toward the end of Hogsmeade and near the Train Station. They briskly walk to the back table where it will insure their conversation to secrecy, and hide them from preying eye.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, What is it that you need to talk about this time." as the red head after they both ordered.

"I want you to come to my office at 8 this evening. I need to make sure that I secure everything before something unexpected happened." Lucius said as though he was sure that something bad would happy per say tomorrow.

"Why the decision, and why be early?" Ask the woman, Lucius said nothing as the same waiter came and place their food on the table before leaving.

"That is none of your business, Miss. What I want done is my business. Like I say I'd expect you to be there at 8 sharp, or I'll have a good reason to switch to another law-witch or wizard." Like usual after all inquires, the topic was change to others.

"As I see Mr. Malfoy, you seem to have a nice young man stalking you." Forlane commented, looking straight at Harry, than Lucius.

Harry blush and look away as the woman look at him straight in the eye as though she knew that he's stalking Malfoy Sr. For once Harry finally think that leaving is better than being caught by the blond man. Looking back at the female as she smiled at Lucius got him a little tipsy with jealousy. _Why am I getting jealous?_ Harry question himself

By luck Harry was out of sight before Lucius could see his face, "Who do you think that was?" question the law-witch.

"You ask me why?" Lucius snap, being in a bad mood for an unknown reason.

"From what I saw he has black hair very sexy in my opinion, and the most lovable jade eye with the Hogwart uniform." comment the woman, placing her utensil down. "He seems to know you." she said getting interested, "you're not into those stuff are you?" she couldn't help herself but ask.

"Miss Forlane," Lucius put down his utensils, "Do I look like that sort of a person?" Lucius inquired, somewhat jealous from when the woman call the dark hair youth sexy, he have a very distinct feeling of who that was, also glad at the same time that the boy was stalking him, for some reason he don't feel repulsive by the idea.

--

"HARRY!" Ron called over the crowd Room as he saw his friend came in, "Mate where have you been? We've been waiting for half an hour already." Ron snap irritated as he was force to watch Hermione and Draco Malfoy, making goggle at each other, well in his opinion that is. He still haven't gotten us to the idea of the two dating yet. And bad of all Malfoy seems to be hanging around Hermione, which he couldn't convince the girl to dump the boy, because he couldn't stand seeing the blond.

"Sorry Ron, I saw Malfoy Sr, and followed: Malfoy." Harry greets, "why is your father here?" Harry asked sitting down next to Ron who wouldn't look at Malfoy.

"Why Potter, you like him?" The blond boy taunts.

Harry rolled his eye at the comment, and fought to keep down a raising blush, "He was meeting with a red head woman; I think she work at the law thingy over there." Harry said pointing to the left of the Three Broomstick.

"Law place? Christ Potter, get the name right--wait! Law-way. Shit! Where are they right now?" Malfoy dema nded.

"At the Fancy restaurant near the train station on the right." Harry said looking confused, as Malfoy quickly made his way out.

"It seems as though he want to stop his daddy from making a marriage contract." Ron commented unworriedly, and then he pauses, a smile making its way to his face.

"On second thought, that might be a good idea." Ron said, to himself out loud, not noticing the weird look the other two shot at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Harry just shook his head at the childish antic that Ron spout out, "How was your day?" Harry asks the brunet.

"It was fun! I found out that Draco's father _**is not**_ forcing Draco to become a Death Eater." Hermione said in spite of what Ron have said earlier, glaring at Ron's direction.

"How do you know? He might be lying just to get into your pant like I did-" Ron abruptly stops and almost didn't dodge in time as a slap that was aimed at his way. Harry laughed.

"Harry, mate what are you laughing at! This is not funny!" Ron groaned dodging another slap more like fist this time, as Hermione clinched her hand close.

"You, Ron. You haven't known when to keep your mouth shut do you?" asked Harry still chuckling as he watches Hermione shrug, and walk away.

---------------------------------------------

No later did the blond walk in mumbling about fast working father, "Well how it go Draco?" ask the brunet as she decided to stop entertaining her friend that haven't laugh in a while.

"He's not there anymore." He grumbles setting himself down not looking at any of them, stare of at the empty wall.

--

November came and Harry still did not tell Hermione and Ron his suspicion he had really have the time to test it out, he hadn't quite believe it himself, and he's afraid that they'll flip out, and well Ron would tell him that he's wrong while Hermione get uncomfortable. As that's her boyfriend's father and Harry is her best friend. So to him the best option is not to tell them until he can't hide it any longer. And now he felt as though something's burning or freezing him when a person touches him. He took to wearing his school cloak with him, unless if it's during quidditch Practice. They've won their first game against the Slytherin, with 310 point to 60 point. And now he's standing at 5'5, it wouldn't take long now to reach 5'.

And now it's the third months into the school year and Thanks giving are coming up soon. And the weather has gotten worse it got colder barely any one stay outside then the requirement. It's been 3 month since he found out who his soul-mate I or he think he had. 4 months since his birthday and since when he learned about his lineage. Counting down Harry sigh he only have two month at least for his "freedom" and choose between willingly go with the blond man or saying bye-bye to everyone. Now that he thinks about the blond, he wonder if the man knew about this—this thing that they share. Or that Malfoy didn't care, that Harry part of Harry was happy thinking about this but part of him wasn't, trying to confirm him that He would be happier with the blond.

Harry look at the book that was sitting on the night stand next to his alarm clock. He hasn't read the book since the encounter that he has a couple of months ago though he's carrying it.

"Haaarry." Whine Ron who was standing at the door waiting for him to budge from his position on his bed, "I'mmmmm hungry, hurry up." The red head continues to whine. Harry rolls his eye getting up, "Go ahead Ron, I'm not holding you back." Harry said walking toward the older wizard, "But 'Mione told me to get you. She won't let me out of the common room without you with us." Huff the boy, making Harry really wonder exactly how old he was. Harry laugh at the boy, as Ron walk out of the room followed by Harry.

"It's not funny Harry, mate." Ron complains at Harry's laughter which makes Harry laugh more. Hermione stood up as they reached her

"Oh! You guys go ahead, I need to get something." Harry said walking back to the dorm. He turned around to see Ron dragging a stubborn Hermione out.

Harry walk right in front of the soul-mate book and debate if he should take it with him or not. Almost ten minutes later he took take the book and made his way to the Great Hall for dinner.

On his way to dinner his sense start to tingle and he was getting excited for no reason. Reaching the intersection to the Hall Harry was pulled into a nearby room. Before he knows it a mouth descended on his and he moan at the feeling, it felt as though everything in the world was right, as though he don't need to worry about anything.

When the person pulled away Harry look up to see long platinum blond hair. Before Harry can ask anything the blond man dived down and took hold of his neck and start sucking at it which causes Harry to moan loudly. Harry drops the book on to the floor and circles the blonde's neck with his arms. Harry didn't know what he was doing as he was taken over by his senses, and let the blond have his way with him. Before Harry knew it the cold air of Mid-November hit his naked body forcing his to shivers. Harry let the blond took control as he was inexperience. He felt the man's mouth on his then the demand for his lips to part; he obeyed without question or hesitation, or second thought. He tense feeling something tingle inside of him, and fingers going into a place that nothing should go in. Harry felt something hard press against his belly, as he gotten somewhat use to the finger moving within him.

Pulling away to breath Harry took the chance to look down, s red hue spread across his flush cheek seeing the older man's cock pressing against his stomach. Harry groan feeling Lucius Malfoy sucking on his neck. Harry shift feeling the fingers pulling out.

Harry open his mouth wide in a silent pain yell, as soon as the finger were out something much bigger, fatter and blunter enter him. Harry grab hold of the closest thing which happen to the blonde's arm and dug his nail into the flesh.

"n—no…" Harry moan, the pain was unbearable, he clench his muscle trying to force the intruder out.

"shhh…." Harry look up through the teary eye, all he could see was the blond curtain of hair and feeling the burning pain that was coming from his ass.

Blinking his tears away, Harry saw a hand caressing his cheek from the corner of his eyes.

"Relax," the voice was low and soothing, Harry want nothing more than to relax, but hhe can't not with his muscle burning.

"breath," he said, "In, out, in, out" Harry follow the direction, he can feel his muscle relaxing, the pain ease a bit.

"Ready?" Before Harry could even think of his answer, the older man thrust all the way in.

Harry screams at the sudden intrusion, but muffle by a pair of mouth.

It took a while but Harry, felt the pain subsides, he shift trying to get comfortable with the cock in him. Harry froze hearing moans from his partner and look up. The man was starting to huff and was biting the inside of his lip.

Unable to keep still he pull out and thrust back in. over and over. He aimed his thrust different way until he heard a pleasure moan from the teen rather than the whimper and smirk. He lower his head and bit the same spot he was sucking earlier, he press his lips to the sweating skin to prevent any noises. Feeling the coil in his stomach tightening he reach for the boy's cock and pump. He would not let himself be relief before the teen under him is first.

He tug at the penis one last time and the boy came, he could feel the pressure as Harry came and squeezes him, with a grunt he came.

He slumped onto the still form of the boy and rolled over to the side letting the boy have some fresh air, but close enough that he's still feel the boy's body heat. He watch as his soul---no his Harry's eye droop into sleep.

Lucius took his wand and checked the time, the teen had just missed about 30 minute of the dinner time.

Lucius unwillingly woke Harry up, but Harry stubbornly went back to his nap thinking it was his friend.

"Wake up, love." a voice behind him said, startling Harry from his borderline of falling asleep "You need to get to dinner. Your friend would be worried about you." Lucius remove his member from the brunet. And spell them both clean and dressed.

Harry was confused, opening his eye he looks at the man who just plants a kiss on his forehead then lip. Harry blush remembering what had taken place a few minute ago. "I'll contact you later in the evening." Lucius pick up the book that Harry drop onto the ground earlier and read the cover; inwardly smirking, he hand the book over to Harry, kissing a dazed Harry deeply on the lips before pushing Harry out. Lucius straighten himself up a bit more then exit the room, he watch the brunet limp away (to his satisfaction) to the rest of the school before making his way out of the school unnoticed by anyone.

Harry slowly went straight to his friend and sat down wincing at the pain that shoot through his ass.

Hermione frown at the way Harry wince, "What's wrong Harry?" ask the girl sitting to his left.

"Err…" Harry quickly thinking that he could not tell them that he just have sex with Lucius Malfoy, HE couldn't grasped the idea himself, "I fell down the Boy's stair way, in my hurry to get here." Looking at Hermione who was giving him the look that she doesn't really believe him he adds quickly to it, "I think I might've sprang my ankle." Harry fake complain and try to look annoyed. "Harry!Why didn't you go to madam Pomphery instead!" Hermione chide disapprovingly. Harry look down at his plat secretly smiles at his success as Hermione bought the last one and drop the subject. Harry turned toward Ron to grab the chicken but stop when the sore appear in his ass again for moving his ass on the hard wood.

Hermione summon the chicken to him, "Harry go to Madame Pomfrey after dinner you need to be seen to." Hermione said picking at her food frowning over what Harry said to her. Ron on the other hand looked sympathy to him, for he had fell the same stairway a few weeks ago...well all the boys has and been complaining to McGonagall about it.

Harry quickly eat his meal and opened the book to the consummated chapter to see what happened from here. But then he felt as though he don't need to read anymore, why would he? He knew who it was and already have sex with the man.

Harry closed the book and walks out the Great Hall with everyone else in a daze after all the information. He carefully tries to mask his wince. Now he knew what the blond means by he'll see him tonight. Harry makes his way to the Hospital wing hoping that the medi-witch wouldn't question him when he tell her about falling down the stairs.

He don't know if he should be happy or not by the turn of event. He had hoped that he gets more time but this is too soon. Sighing Harry slowly went to the hospital wing.

--

Harry was about to drift of to sleep when something appeared on top of him, "Hnhh?" he said sleepily. He opens his eyes to see elder Malfoy on top of him and his wand out casting charms on the bed curtains.

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed his demand tensing as the blond lay next to him on his narrow bed as he magicked his cloths to the night table and pull him close, saying nothing.

"Well?" Harry ground out tensing.

"Did I not inform you that I'll be visiting?" He asked instead of questioning.

"You knew didn't you?" Harry demanded, crossing his arm remembering what the book said about consummating the bond.

"Hmm," Lucius hummed not understanding what the brunet was trying to say.

"Answer me! Damn it!" Harry almost yelled, "You knew that I couldn't go back after the sex so you used that to take advantage of me didn't you." he said this much quieter.

"No, I couldn't take advantage of you, the bond won't let me, and you consent to it as you participate in it willingly."

"Whatever." Harry said trying to pull away from the blond, but stopped when the man wouldn't let go.

Harry tense when the blonde's hand traced pattern on his clothed body and went lower and going lower, "Stop." Harry said grabbing on the roaming hand, "I need my sleep, and I'm tired." Harry said scouting back toward Lucius as he's near the edge of the bed. Harry was surprised when the blond man comply. Keeping his hand above Harry's waist, as Harry make sure of it, by slapping the wondering hand once already.

Lucius grab his wand and spell the tiny bed bigger, giving both of them room to move.

--

Lucius Malfoy woke up to Harry Potter sleeping and using him as a human size pillow. He watch as the boy--no young man sleep having on one of the most innocent look he have ever seen. He combed his hand through Harry's hair and rubs the brunet's back. Feeling that the brunet's stirring, he closes his eye and pretends to be asleep.

Harry woke up and noticed that he's sleeping on top of his blond mate, he blush both at the situation and the thought that Lucius Malfoy's is his. He was glad that the man was still asleep. He looked at the blonde's lip and was tempted to kiss it, which he did. And once again he blushed. Carefully he got out of bed and sat on the edge of the bed knowing that it was magicked to grow in size, he watch as the blond continue to sleep. He grabbed his wand and check the time, glad that he had woke up early.

"Hey," Harry said but the blond didn't wake up, and continue to call him to no result. he climbed back onto the bed and shook the blond, just to get pulled down and under him.

"Good Morning Lovely." said the blond, kissing A surprised Harry on the lips. Harry calmed down and pushes his mate away from him, "You have to go, I have class to attend." Harry said getting up. Lucius frown at the dismissal, but complied dressing himself and changed everything back the way they were. Before catching Harry into a deep kiss before disparate from Hogwart.

Harry had no idea what to do. Should he tell Hermione and Ron about this?

--

This continued on till the end of November, when Harry finally gave in and let Lucius get anything from him. And truth to be told Harry couldn't hold out any longer as his need of contact grew, and not just the innocent touch but the sex, he's craving if that was possible after one time. Harry was thankfully was on a Hogsmeade weekend, and he don't need to go anywhere, most of the school went down to the village, as he was tired and barely able to moved, thankfully Hermione let him stayed in bed, when he said he don't fell so well, and that he refused to go to the infirmary. He spent the time sleeping with Lucius on his bed, or rather he was on the bed and the man in him.

"Hey," Harry called as he recovered from their activity, "Why do you always come here? Won't your wife get angry or anything?" Harry asked, he felt a slight pang remembering that this man is married to his best friends' boyfriend's mother. He place his hand unconsciously on top of that of Lucius.

"She knows, of what's going on." Lucius said turning his hand and squeeze Harry's. Harry frowned, looking at the red curtain around the bed and silently sighed. Harry removed the hand from his person and got up. Looking at his alarm clock he quickly dressed and cast an air refreshing spell around his bed for safe measure. Lucius getting the idea he spelled his clothes on, watching Harry.

"I don't know if I could do this." Harry admit sitting on the bed not facing the blond man.

"What?" Lucius asked even though he knew of what Harry was talking about.

"Us…you're married, I'm not and still a student. I'm the same age as Draco too." Harry look at his hand, don't know what to do. Inside of him was conflicting the two side, one, this is his soul-mate but he's already married, two, he has a son the same age as Harry, three, the said son is dating his best friend. Four, Lucius's a Death Eater, Five, the age difference; Lucius is at least 20 years, older than him.

"Why?" demanded the blond man he want a good reason for the way his lover is thinking.

"I'm…I'm not the type of person who would want to date someone who is already married. I couldn't bear to hurt anyone like that including myself." Harry knew that the blond man now kneeling in front of him, and looked up. Harry knew he was making up excuses.

"Harry…she knew of the possibility of this happening at the time, The Malfoy have veela blood in our bloodline. At that time we couldn't take the chance that my mate wouldn't be born yet. She's willing to give the position up when my mate came. That is part of the contract; she's a close friend of mine. I agree to help get her out of marrying Crabbe, and get myself out of marrying Crabbe's sister." Harry look at the man and frown with there's a hint of disgust in his eye when he mention marrying Crabbe.

"But…what if she changes her mind? Draco is her son after all. She might want to Draco to stay with both his parent?" Harry point out biting his lips.

"Harry," Lucius sighed kneeling in front of his bound mate, "Why don't you talk to her, Christmas holiday is coming, that's a good time to talk to her, and let Draco know of the circumstance between us." Lucius kiss Harry's lips, "and you could start to tell your friends, the Weasley boy and Granger girl." Lucius said glad that he reframed from calling the girl a mudblood.

Harry frown thinking, "Alright. Er, I have a question." Harry said worrying his lips.

"What about Draco? I heard that you're arranging a marriage between him a pureblood girl." Harry state, frowning.

"Yes that's correct, why?"

"Well, Draco's dating 'Mione. I don't like arranged marriage, it seems to ruin a lot of relationship." Harry look at Lucius's handsome face, and couldn't help himself and touch the smooth jaw line.

Lucius frowned, that might be right, but why would Harry be saying that? He sighed, "I'm taking this as you disapprove?" Harry gives a nod, "Why?"

"Well, Sirius turned his back on his family because of arranged marriage which he broke, and Draco seems to really like 'Mione. I don't want to see either of them sad or depress when the contract is confirm." Harry said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER AND THE CHARECTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME BUT J.K. ROWLING!**

"Alright, I'll stop with the contract, but, there's a condition to it," Lucius smirk, Harry eye the man suspiciously as stood up and pull Harry up too.

"What?" Harry has a grim look on, "Now, Harry, you don't have to look as though, I'm going to ask you to watch McGonagall going at it." Lucius chide, Harry look as though he was going to vomit. His face scrunched up.

"All I want is that you not denied me access to your body. That's all." Lucius said as though that was a very simple request that anyone could do.

"What…but-but-"

"If you said no then I'll continue with the contract. What will Draco say when he knew that you could stop it from processing." Lucius knew that that's a little low but, hey, he's a Slytherin, Slytherin use everything to their advantage.

"Fi-Fine," Harry said, it was the look that Hermione could give him that got him to agree, he don't not want to see Hermione crying, he could never stand to see her cry.

"Good," Lucius said kissing Harry, "I should be going now if you want me to stop the contract in time." Kissing Harry one last time he disappeared.

---------------

Harry sat on one of the plush armchair when the Gryffindors returned from the Hosmeades, laughing and joking. Harry waited as Ron and Hermione walk in Hermione ranting.

"…I can't believe Parkinson saying that! That-that argh!" Hermione screamed in frustration, Ron looked annoyed yet satisfied at the same time.

"It's that fun?" asked Harry as both teen plop down across from him on the sofa. Hermione glower.

"Parkinson said that the marriage contract is between Mal—Draco and her. That riled Hermione up. Hermione's been ranting on the way back." Ron said looking at his ex-girlfriend wearily hoping that she wouldn't get up and slap him.

Harry shook his head, "It might just be rumors 'Mione, Everyone know that the Malfoy family always have arranged marriage. But we don't know for sure if it's arranged already or not. Or if Lucius Malfoy would force his son to marry some girl he don't even like." Harry said hopping that the blond mate of his stop the processing in time.

"Right," Ron said trying to sound happy but failed it.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Neville as he sat down, on the floor looking between the trio.

"Nothing much, they're just telling me about their trip to Hogsmeade."

"Oh yeah, I saw the argument between Hermione, Malfoy, and Parkinson." The brunet frowned, "I didn't know that you're dating Malfoy?" He asked confused. To Harry, Neville have to stop stutter so much and that adding to the fact that he no longer need to take potion, especially with Snape, the upside part is that he got DADA with the man.

Neville looked up to see that Hermione was once again on edge, she glaring through the window. Seeing the angry face Neville gulp, "Err, I think…I'll go finish…my herbology homework." he quickly said, scurry away.

"I think you scare Neville "Mione." Harry mused, sneaking a look at his pair of best friends, he silenlty sigh, not once have he thought of the possibility that this would happened. Everyone in Gryffindor, hack! Basically almost every living being in Hogwart thought that the two would get married once they finished school. But now this happened just to prove that they should not try to judge anything. Well Harry wasn't surprise that everyone think that he and Ginny are perfect together with the ginger head girl blushing around him. He tried to get through to the girl that he's not interested but the girl ignore him, saying that Ron would support them if that's what he's afraid of. Harry wanted to snort at the thought of Ron blessing Ginny and him together, he knew that if he even look the girl like Dean Thomas then he would've lost a good friend and his family jewel, and he have no intention of losing it. Just thinking about that he can play a few scenes of Lucius would do to the girl if she goes too far with her fan-girl and superior attitude.

And speaking of Ginny, here she came, swaying her hips trying to get Harry's attention, "HI Harry." She called, then, "Ron, Hermione." She said spotting the two.

"Where were you? I thought we have a date?" she pouted, dropping herself on Harry's lap. Harry groan seeing Ron's face, He stood up dumping the girl onto the carpeted floor as she try to grab a hold of him.

"What date?" Ron gritted out, staring angrily at the greened eye savior, with a somewhat betrayal look in his eye.

"There's no date, just Gin's imagination." Harry said, he blinked knowing that he said the wrong thing as the older Weasley got up.

"What does that mean! Are you saying that MY little sister is mental?!" He demands angrily, clenching his fist trying not to punch the younger man.

Ginny got up and grab hold of Harry's arm, "Let go Ginny." Harry said a demand of his own. Looking over to Hermione trying go get help as he could confess he's no good with words.

"NO…I didn't meant that Ron, I was trying to said that Ginny made stuff up, I would never date her." Harry tried to say hoping that the red head would get what he's trying to say, but looking at the tall male; Harry instantly knew that he didn't get what he said.

"So you're saying that My sister is not good enough for you!" Ron yelled, his face red, along with his ears; to the very top.

"Gawd!" Harry moaned in frustration. Ginny giggled, "Harry's trying to say that he loves Ginny like you do as a sister, no more than that." Hermione supply. Harry looked to the now calmed brunet and gave her a grateful smile.

"What the hell are—oh.." Ron said fully understanding what Hermione said to him. He looked sheepishly to Harry, "Err, sorry mate." He said, rubbing his now red neck with embarrassment.

Harry rolled his eye at the stupidity of his friend, which he won't be saying that out loud, and risk upsetting Ron. Harry shrug his shoulder, not willing to talk, in case he said something to upset and start another petty fight with the red haired teen again.

"I think we should head down to supper." Harry said jerking his hand from Ginny's grasp, almost none gently. He almost laugh when he saw Ginny pouting.

--------------------

Lucius smirked, as the contract burst into fire right in front of him. This is the first time that he's glad to have Forlane as his solicitor; usually he would scowled at her for not getting thing sent on time, this time he was thankful, not that he'll tell the woman. Maybe he'll raise her payroll. His attention turned back to the burning parchment, a smirk graces his lips, and thinking of tonight already of what he could do to the brunet teen.

From the corner of his eye he could see the red haired woman watch in confusion as the contract turn to ashes right in front of her face.

"What about the Parkinson? I already contact them about the contract." Forlane frowned disapproving at the sudden change of mind; never in her career as Lucius Malfoy's solicitor have he ever change his mind. All she knew for facts was that there's something bigger for the blond man to gain from this sudden change, if the smirk indicate something. For a brief moment the flash of the lunch they have a few weeks prior came to mind. She scoffs at herself for the idea, as there's nothing then to lead to anything.

"Tell the Parkinson that I found something about the girl; I know that is inappropriate to become a Malfoy." Lucius Narrow his eye, for this dirt was discovered by him during a few of the Death Eater's meeting. He closed his eyes wondering how the Parkinson not knows what their daughter was up to. The only reason is that the Parkinson girl is more suitable is because the other girls have done more worse and disgusting thing. Before he haven't really thinking of betrothing Draco to a Male heir of other pure blood family but now, it's a good idea to consider. Harry did say not to betroth Draco to other girl but said nothing about boys; a smirk graces his face.

"Alright, I'll get to it. Good evening Mr. Malfoy." She said standing to leave; give a backward glance, to the smirking man. She wonder what the man is up to now, but did nothing or say nothing as she's only the solicitor not a close friend.

-----------------------

Narcissa look up from her book looking at the grandfather clock across the room, to check on the time, 6:47, it read, she look at the hand indicating that Lucius is still in his office. For the past few months the man had came home late or came home to change then is back to the office; she don't mind that but she's curious about why he would spent his night at Hogwart, no one visit their child that much especially if it's every day, she frown in concentration. Sighing she give up on the matter she could just check up on Draco. Talking about Draco… she misses her baby, she didn't want to admit it but…it's getting lonely and bored with no one but the house-elf with her. She had plan on throwing parties and ball but without the consent of Lucius she felt she had no right as Lucius had to be with her for the ball; it would be humiliating to hold a ball without her husband. She sighed, slumping ungracefully on the leathered sofa. Looking up at the high ceiling and the chandelier she wonder when the contract will end, she don't want to be seen as a trophy wife even though she's raised to be that way; she's not like her oldest sister Bellatrix…well both of them are on totally different level on the scale, as her sister is not insanely crazy, causing her to lose basically every lesson that they have learned. And for Andromeda… her second oldest sister who is the black sheep of the family (beside Sirius Black) married for love as she eloped with her husband Ted Tonks; one could say that she envied Andromeda, for she don't have to sit and wait for her husband. Narcissa know of this because she kept in contact with her sister in secretly, afraid that Lucius might not like that she have been in contact with muggles. She gaves a low sigh again.

Narcissa look up in time to see Lucius's hand point to Malfoy Manor. She straightens up and waits. Barely a minute passed and the blond enter, pausing when he saw Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at him, Lucius?" she asked, he said nothing, "Would you like dinner now or later?" she asked again, wanting the man to answer, she want to talk after barely talking days on end.

"Not now." And he was gone not bothering to look back on her. Narcissa give a sad sigh, "Gann" she called, a pop answer her, "Get the meal ready, Lucius want dinner after he change." With a bow the elf disappeared with a pop.

-----------------

Narcissa wait as Lucius set her forks down. She swallowed, now or never. "Lucius," She called, as the blond man start to get up, he raises a brow at the seated woman, "Yes?" he inquired.

I'd like to talk about a matter of importance." She said, standing up.

Lucius said nothing but walk out, Narcissa right behind him, knowing where he's leading her.

---

Once seated Lucius, he waited patiently for his wife to start talking. He frown a bit at thinking of Narcissa as his wife now that he barely spent any time with her.

"I want a divorce," She state bluntly watching Lucius's reaction to the statement she made.

"Narcissa," He stared, looking at her with surprise, "The clause state that we have to be married for 19 years, in no less than a month." Lucius state as he read over that contract for more time then he could to see if he could find a loop hole.

"I know that, forget the contract, get the divorce paper ready, but the time the end of the 19th year came, it'll be already done. Beside did you forget the last cause? it state that on the 18th year and near the end of it we could get a divorce even before the terminate of the contract?" Lucius wasn't the only one who read the contract, she too read it thoroughly, and take in every detail, not just those that she thinks is important. Narcissa smirked at the shock face of the Malfoy Lord.

"Very well, I shall contact Forlane to write the document." Lucius said looking that his soon to be ex-wife, "Thank you Narcissa, Mind if I ask why?"

"No, I have a feeling that it's time for me to leave, this is not my place anymore." She replied as she stood, Lucius give a sharp gasp, clutching his left forearm. Narcissa look at him worriedly, "him?" she asked, already knew who it was.

Lucius nod, knowing that it's been far to long since the last time the Dark Lord have summon him, "I've got to go."

"Be careful Lucius, Draco need you." She said watching the man walk off. She sighed, she hates it when Lucius is summoned or was summoned, because the man never came back without some sort of pain or injury. "Damn you Voldemort!" she cursed angrily. Many may have thought that Narcissa followed her older sister's footstep, but she never correct them and let they think whatever they wants too. No one think that she too would call the Dark Lord but those ridiculous names that they have created because they're scared of an insane man. But not her, she hates the man with all her guts. She blamed the way her family broke apart on him, because they were force to take side. Sirius and Andromeda against the rest of their family, and she stayed neutral, Regulus, may have switch side at the end but is dead, Bellatrix went insane. Sirius accused of mass murdered, and now dead, Andromeda married a muggle, the rest of the Black Family is now dead, excluding her and her sisters and Draco. She sighed at the complication that is upon her head.

Narcissa hope that Harry Potter would rid of the Madman who claimed to be a Pure-blood, but he never heard of his family name before. Other may think that his family is from other continent but she knew better. She have never joined the Madman because of the fact that History is her favorite subject and she knew mostly of who the Dark Lord is and his family's past.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! JUST A FAN LIKE ANY OF YOU WHO READ THE STORY!

This chapter is shorter than the previous chapter(s).

A frown marked Harry's face as he wonder the why his blond mate isn't here; usually by this time late at night Lucius Malfoy, would be here trying to get Harry to let him ravish his body. Harry look at the temporary clock, his frown deepened, his green eye confused at why he isn't here yet. Harry glance at the clock again, 12:44. Harry lay on his bed looking at the ceiling above his bed, twiddling this thumb together; unable to sleep, as he gotten used to sharing a bed and misses the body heat. Harry convinced himself that he was not worried about the blond man but is unable to get some sleep, because the sand man (1) hasn't visit him yet. Harry knew for a fact that he was lying to himself but he can't help but convince himself of that fact he missed the blonde's presence. Harry has a feeling that Voldemort was having a meeting, and maybe have a raid tonight. Harry suddenly stops his twiddling and immediate sat up.

"Dobby," Harry called, and with a silent pop the house-elf appear, looking up excitedly at being called by his savior.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir, what is Harry Potter be wanting dobby to do?" he ask, hopping on the ball of his heel.

"Give this to the Headmaster." Harry said as he quickly penned a note and hand it over.

"Of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby is doing it." And happily pop away, with a loud crack. Harry wince at the noise hoping that none of the other occupant is awoken wondering what that is. He listened carefully, he can hear rustling noise through his drawn curtain, and slurred sleep talking on Ron's part.

Harry sighed tiredly and lay back down, trying his very hardest to sleep, which seems like century, and finally his eye lids got heavy but didn't help him sleep. Harry wore a grin as he finally was over token by dreams, soon his smile was wiped of and replace with that of dreams on what could happened at this very time with Voldemort. Harry dreamed of burning housed, streamed of curses flew every which direction, children screaming of fear, the adult trying to fight of the Death eaters, and protecting the children, and the muggle that lives in that area. In the middle of the street was a statue of a family of three, a man who wore glasses, woman and the child that the woman held. The cruel laughter of the Death eater could be heard all over the town. Dead corpse lay scattered the streets, most were of unarmed civilians and children. Far a part laid few Death Eater.

Harry watch as the scene turned to the worst for the towns' people. Harry shook his head in denial, he knew all this is just a dream, but somewhere inside of him he knows that it was not a dream. A body landed at his foot, Harry try to resist himself from looking down, all his effort gone when he look down and saw a man in death eater garbs, he look up to the attacker to see another death eater pointing his wand at the now unconscious man. Harry felt relief when he saw the long blond hair splutter with blood behind the skull mask.

"Lucius!" Harry called but the man turned his back to Harry as though Harry was invisible and not mute. Harry opened his mouth once again, ready to chase after the man if he doesn't respond. "Luc-" A hand touched his shoulder. Harry turned around and patted himself for his wand, but found none. He look up ready to use physical means if he has to.

"Wow! Kiddo! Careful, you don't want people hurt now do you?" asked the man that assault Harry. Harry frowned at the familiar face, it took him a moment to figure it out who this man is. A smile broke on his face, "Dad?" Harry ask happily yet surprised. James smile at that one simple word, it have been a very long time since he was referred as that. Now he know how much he missed being called that even though it means he has to accept that he's getting old (Not a good topic for him).

"Warf!" was his answer, looking down he saw an excited Padfoot by his dad's leg wagging his tail happily and ready to pounce.

"Padfoot?" Harry asked, and the dog transformed into his god father, who smirked at him. Before Harry knew it he was in his godfather's arm being hug so hard he start gasping for air. Harry look to his father who have a jealous look on his face, as he watch Harry enthusiastically hug his best friend. For Harry's part he has no idea what that look mean.

Sirius let go of Harry, and push his godson at arm length and took a good look of the boy—no young man that he have come to love as his own child. Now he that he look at father and son he can see the similarities on both face. Well he could safely said that Harry is a replica of his best friend, but Harry, in his opinion is more to the feminine side then the manly side. Harry took after his mother in that aspect. Lily was and is even after death has the right curves in the right place that he has ever seen. Seeing the look on his friend's face when he look back at the man, Sirius hid a smirk. Jealousy isn't becoming of James Potter. Everyone know that he gets everything that he wants, (somewhat like a Malfoy, in his opinion) but it seems as though this may not be something that.

Harry let go of his godfather and take a good look at his father, Harry want to hug the man but don't know if he was welcome to do that or not.

It seems a Sirius knew of his dilemma, "Go," he said and nudge Harry forward, making Harry hesitantly taking a step forward one at a time until he stood less then a foot away. To his surprise he was pulled into a hug. Harry smile in relief and hug the man, no his father back. Before Harry knew it he was spanned around in a circled, causing him to shriek in surprise.

When he was placed once again firmly on the ground he saw the goofy smile on his dad's face.

"Finally," Sirius said looking Harry over again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

Not betaed!

I don't own anything about Harry potter!

Chapter 13

Harry look at his god father strangely. He don't get what Sirius mean by what he said. Open his mouth "What--"

"Harry," James said instead, they don't have time for Sirius to play with Harry,

"We were not able to see you sooner is because of your mate," he said uncomfortable that his son is having sex and he really can't say anything about it, as one, he's dead, two, two, the two are practically marry, and three, he cannot stop it even if he want too.

"Thing have change from when you mom talked to you." Sirius said, his attitude change from playful to serious. He look over to James not wanting to say this but he had lost the bet that they make so.

"Well…" he hesitate, "You should be careful when doing it…" he blush, this was not a comfortable subject for him, talking about sex to his god son. He was comfortable doing the act but he don't want to talk about it, to him Harry is still a child that grew up to fast.

"What?"

"…Sex."

What Siri is trying to say is that be careful, you don't want baby running around." James supply looking away.

Wha…" Harry still did not get it. Why was his father and god father talking about children.

They took a look at his face and sigh. "Harry Wizards are able to have children too. Malfoy should've know that and is careful or else…" he did not know what to say. He do want grandchildren but he's dead, it don't really matter as he won't be able to hold or talk to them.

"Bu-" Both older men disappeared into thin air.

----------

Harry was startle awake when he felt his bed dip and another figure joined him. He open his eye to see that it was Lucius, but he was too tire to keep his eye open. About he could feel, that the blond man was spooling him closer. The last thing that he remembers was smell the scent of rusty blood.

----------------

Looking at his sleeping bond, Lucius feel unease. He sigh, knowing that he won't be able to sleep tonight not after what he had done. He had tried to forget what he had done. He had try to demolish the Dark Lord's number, but in order to do that he had to take down some of the comrade that he had known since his time at Hogwart. But he only had two choice. Either try to take out the Dark Lord or let Harry face him. Something he doesn't want. He had hurt and kills the Dark force.

The only way that would spare many lives. That was to kill the Dark lord himself. And then many of the Death Eaters would either; go into hiding, confess or go to Azkaban.

He sigh. Looking up at the ceiling he don't know what to do, knowing that he on the edge of going to Azkaban for life after all this is over, one way or another.

----------------

Harry stares at Dumbledore as though the old man is crazy. He could not get his mind on it. The plan for the Death of Voldmort was planned near the end of the holiday. And the holiday is in less than a week. He had told the Headmaster about his relationship to Lucius Malfoy. The man just smile and came up with this silly idea, of him going with Lucius to the Dark Lord and dual the man there and then. But what about afterward? Harry wanted to demand. And this could either ruined the holiday for him and his friend. He was force to promise his friend of what Dumbledore want. So that mean he has to tell them the truth, when he mention the plan to them. He know that it would not go well, not to mention that he'll have to tell this plan to Lucius and get the man to agree. He had ask why can't he just go with The potion master instead. But the old man just shook his head saying no. Saying that if the attempt failed then Snape's position as a spy would be out in the air for the Death Eater to take action. But when he mention the same thing about Lucius, Dumbledore scoff and dismiss the idea, saying that Lucius have the influence and Snape don't when it comes to bribing.

Anger took over, thinking that the man don't care what happen to him or the one that he care about Harry storm out of the office. He would follow the instruction but he would do it his own way. He would do it the muggle way. Using a gun. Voldemort have using everyway possible to prevent any spell from killing him. But he didn't do anything about the muggle way. Yes, he would do that dueling Voldemort only get them time, but using a gun to the head or his heart, he's dead. And that give them victory. Harry stood up, anger still embed, but he have to cool down before talking to his friend or Lucius about what he—no of what the headmaster is going to do and what he would change of that plan.

----------

Harry was struggling on how to tell his friends or what to expose to them. He was thinking on lying to them but then, the truth would come out afterward and then he would not know how to explain why he had lie to them.

He was currently sitting on his bed telling Ron and Hermione that he need time to go over wit what the Headmaster want him to do. He want think it through. All he told them so far was that Dumbledore want him to enter Voldemort's Lair and dual the evil bastard. As he had expected both his friend cry their outrage, and protested when he told them that it would be during Christmas holiday. Harry couldn't believe that he's hiding something from his best friends. He knows that he'll have to tell them about his relationship with Draco's father. He already know that hell was going to be let loose on Ron's part when the words out.

He groan trying to dig his nails into his forehead. He can't believe that the headmaster would do something like this. Suddenly came up with a crazy idea, without thought that maybe Harry wasn't ready to face the man face to face just yet. Harry knew that the headmaster would've thought that, that was a good thing killing the man and save the magical people from his evilness, but what about him? He was only one person; he's only a child that was force to grow up too soon. At the age of 11 he had started facing evil, no he had already faced evil, from the day that his parent died and left him in the care of his relatives. Flopping onto the bed Harry felt like crying, in his life that he remember, no one have really try to protect him from the evilness. When they try to help him, it did not help at all. Example, Dumbledore, he had though that he did Harry some good when he his information from Harry, Like during his 3rd year; he tell Harry nothing about His godfather. And his 5th year, he tell Harry of nothing about the prophecy. That led Harry to the Department of Mysteries, the death of his godfather.

Staring up at the ceiling of his bed he can hear chattering and laughter that came after a full stomach in the Great Hall. He had not joined the other when Ron and Hermione pestered him to go. HE excused himself saying he can't think about the plan that Dumbledore give him in the great Hall. That was about two hours ago. He doesn't know how student's can be so cheerful when the Daily Prophet came this morning tell them of the raid on Godric Hallow. Harry could feel the impending sleep gathering on his eye lid as he close them and try to blink the sleepiness away.

It felt like a few minutes when someone suddenly feels like they want to wake him by moving his limb about. Harry snap his eye open when felt cold air hitting his body.

"Luc…" he mumbles tiredly, seeing that the blond was pulling on his body, a clean pair of pajama bottom, Harry smile gratefully at him. He outstretches his arm and took the offered muscle shirt.

"Tired?" the man asked he just smile, nodding. He wait until the blond magically transform his clothes to that of silk pajamas, then pull the man onto the bed. Ready to sleep early, then remembering that he have to tell his bond-mate---no soul-mate (they're not bond or marry yet) of the plan that the old Headmaster have. He knew that Malfoy patriarch would not like it. Unconsciously he snuggles to the blond man, and sigh.

-----

It was easier to talk to his bond then it was to his friends. Explaining why the headmaster did not think this thorough more was hard to explain.

"That old fool," said grunt, he did not like what the headmaster planned for his Harry. He do not want him to be in danger's way, but he knew he can't stop the younger man, it was his decision, if he said no then the old fool would use Severus to do the work, and he won't be able to do anything, including making sure that Harry would be able to escape afterward. And he would not know when the plan will be execute. He accept it knowing that he have no choice, either say yes, or he'll be in complete darkness when this happen. But he was glad of his bonds' genius idea, not even he think of using the muggle method of weapon against the Dark lord. It seems that being raise by muggle isn't a bad idea either. After Harry explained to him of all the weapon chose he was in awed. A muggle grenade would explode and kill many people around the place that it goes off. There was no spell that could do that, which he knew of. Both Light and Dark spell. He smirk changing the plan that Harry had to fit him. Change the plan so that Harry won't have to be in the face of danger.

Seeing that Lucius was so agreeing to his idea of using the muggle way to kill the snake bastard was refreshing. Feeling that his sleepiness evading him he sat up following by Lucius who lean his body against the headboard.

He waited for the brunet to turn his way. When Harry did, he has a feeling that he know what the younger man meant.

"So…?" Harry ask looking at the man.

"What?" Said the man, trying to get Harry to try and say what he want.

"Our deal," he lifts an eyebrow. Lucius almost smirk at what he was rubbing off onto Harry, the Malfoy attitude.

"What do you think?" he question, he was not about to give Harry the answer, he want to brunet to get the answer himself.

Harry roll his eye knowing what the Blond try to get at,

"A simple yes or no, it's not going to take up a whole sentence," Harry scowl, and the damn smirk make it way to his lips, taunting Harry.

-------

"Are you going to inform your son of the surprise guest that you have in store or are you going to let him find out during the holiday?" Harry smirk, forgetting about the deal knowing that it was a done deal, he don't need Lucius to say yes or anything, that damn smirk already said so.

Harry smirk at the discomfort look on the older man's face. He was about to comment but the curtain to his bed was slid open showing a worried Ron Weasley. As soon as he saw the Malfoy Patriarch his face turn a shade of red. Harry felt nervous at the look on his friend's face. He bit his lips; looking at the clock on his bedside table he saw that it was 10: 56 p.m.

"I—I" he can tell that Ron was trying to say something, but can't as to seems like his brain was muddle, trying to understand what he was seeing. Harry groan, he had not tell his friend not to worry. He can tell that Ron was going to explode soon. Harry, grab his wand and cast a silence and privacy spell around the room to stop anyone from hearing or going in the room.

Just as he expected Ron went into a yelling contest with himself at Harry, "—I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" He yelled glaring at the blond man who now has his arm around Harry's waist possessively.

"WHAT IS HE IN HERE?" Ron demand pointing his shaking his finger at Malfoy. Looking at his friend he knew that the older boy was trying to calm down.

Harry sigh, he can't keep his secret a secret any more.

"Get 'Mione," Harry rubs his forehead, "I'll explain everything to you two at the same time."

He watch as his friend turned around and storm out the room. Turning to his soulmate, "get dress, we-- I have a lot of explaining." Harry said pulling the pajama shirt on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

Chapter 14

Harry groan. He turn toward to Lucius to make sure that the Malfoy put on a shirt and hide his body. It's allow for him to see only, not his friends.

It did not take long before the brilliant with and the red head came in. Hermione was wearing a confuse look, but suddenly it turn to understanding to why Ron was angry and fuming.  
Harry watch as Ron went over to his bed and sat on it, with an unusual quiet mood and glare at the blond behind Harry. Harry sigh and plopped onto his bed. He look over his shoulder and sure enough the two natural enemy glare at each other. He'd be more comfortable if the two don't glare and force the room atmosphere to grow darker or tenser. But to bad that did not happened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione pull out her wand, he was about to pull his out to defend himself and his bond if needed. But seeing that she turn her back to him and direct the wand at the

door he relaxed. He know that they don't need someone standing at the door and listen in, or someone barging in and saw the blond patriarch in a Gryffindor's seventh year male dorm. Harry sigh, they don't especially want Ginny to drop in.

Hermione can see that Harry's fidgeting on what to say or where to begin. She already knew why the red head is angry. This is a reason why their relationship could not work out, even if she gave Ron more chances to prove himself. His downfall is his temper. It would always ruin things for him. Hermione sigh, knowing this is why Harry don't really want to tell. He was afraid of Ron's reaction.

"Well?" She ask, if she don't then they would still be here until the next morning before Harry said anything.

"Lucios's my soul-mate," Harry sigh audible, He look to Hermione to see her reaction. But he saw no difference.

"Obviously, but why not tell us?" she asked.

"I was afraid of what you two will say."

"Harry," Hermione snort, "I'm dating his son, _**his**_." Hermione remind amused that Harry had forgotten that, or simply did not think about these fact.

"oh…" Harry said from the lack of thing that came to his brain.

"The bloodly hell!" they both turn their attention to the red head. Color rising on the older teen's face. He snarl, "What is so fucking good about the Death Eater's that you both date them!" he demand hissing and glaring, reminding Harry of uncle Vernon. He muse at how their temper was a like.

"They're nothing better than trash!" he yell anger show on his face.

"Mister Weasley," the blond man warn, "What is your reason to hate my family?" He question, looking the young man in the eye wanting to know what he'll say.

"You bunch are filthy death Eater!" the blond sneer, showing his teeth.

"Is that your only answer?"

"What else is there to be?"

"Then you know not much of your ancestor." Lucius smirk, the Weasley might think that their family was pure of evil doing.

"Do you know of what start the Malfoy-Weasley acrimony?" he asked, "The real reason?" He questioned. "Why still now, your family had not gain much of a social status after centuries of siding with the light side?"

"What the fuck are you talking about! Of course I know. A Malfoy murdered Jamul Weasley, then and accuse the weasley of accusing you!" He angrily answer.

"that's part truth weasley." He said changing his position on the bed.

"You ancestor Jamul, murdered, three Malfoy, raped, Adelaide, the wife of the murdered Malfoy Patriarch. He claimed that Adelaide, wanted it, and that Edmund try to kill him. But the thing that he did not expect is that Edmund id a sickly man. He has not left his bedroom." Lucius look at the shock face that was revealed on all three teen's face. "the other two, Hugh, and Isabel, are part of the Wizengamot." He pause for effect. "The Weasley were charge for the damage done. The Weasley had to pay for the death of the three dead Malfoy, which is seventy thousand each, the rape of Adelaide, ten thousand. And the property damaged, twenty-five thousand." He stop and pick at his nail, "as you know then the Weasley family have money but not enough to pay for all that damage, even if they paid using all their resources there's still the twenty-five thousand galleon. Their Patriarch Nigel, bargained. With the malfoy, they would let us kill Jamul for the rest of the payment. We of course agree to that. A tooth for tooth and an eye for an eye. But in this case it's only one death for three death and a rape. They disown Jamul then. We give the man a few days of head starts.

"Resulting to the current state of the Weasely, after the sold what's left of their property. Your family hates us for the fact that Jamul is your father's grandfather. They did not want to accept that fact and accused the Malfoy for dark art. That also start the animosity. Most of the high status family look down upon the Weasley for that."

Harry felt a sense of anger at the information that was revealed.

"That's a Lie!" cry the red head. Not believing in anything that the blond had said.

The blond man just smirk knowing, "Did you know that the Weasley were also slytherin until that event? The shame got to them and they all decided to go to Gryffindor, hoping for redemption. If you don't believe, go to the Hogwart library and ask for the Daily prophet from the year 1867 to 1870."

"Harry is there anymore you want to tell us?" Hermione ask suspiciously. Seeing Harry blink a few time, "Luc' in the plan as well, Dumbledore want me to go with him to face the Dark lord." Harry sigh. It didn't take long for the conversation to turn and Ron stumping out of the room, anger radiating out of him.

By the time Hermione left Harry was tired, from the ordeal.

"You're telling your son Lucius. I do not want to go to your home and a surprise Draco demand answer. I have enough with my friends." Harry groan, he did not want to go through the same thing that he went with Hermione and Ron with the blond. If they're lucky then Hermione would tell the blond tonight and he have to answer question tomorrow. Wait, no that's not a good idea.

To his surprise the blond nod, and got up changing his sleeping clothes back into his robe, and turn around.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, thinking that he might've upset the blond man.

"Draco."

"Okay," Harry said, he had not think that the man would do it right away, but it might stop more question coming his way.

------------------------

Harry was glad that the younger blond only threaten him and said nothing else the next morning. He doesn't want to spend the holiday with someone that hates or dislike him. The down side is that Ron isn't talking to him, like in their fourth year. The red head seem angrier and unapproachable. It must be that he was angry at the result that he got from Hermione regarding the fact that the blonde Malfoy was correct. Harry want to talk to his red hair friend but Ron always avoid him or ignore him. Harry did not want to be separated over the holiday and Ron angry with him.

Saturday came and student's went down to breakfast, it was louder then usual, most were talking about what they'll do over the break. And wonders what they would get. Harry only think on how awkward it would be to meet Narcissa, Draco's mother and Lucius' wife. He did not know how this is going to be easy.

He sigh getting up as Dumbledore told those who was going to leave should make their way to the train station.

Throughout the train ride it had a tense atmosphere. Hermione had try to break the atmosphere but she later gave up seeing that she's the only one that give any attempt at it.

The atmosphere thinned out when the train arrived at the king cross station, when Ron quickly left them and to family not looking back. Harry want to go over and try to talk to Ron before they leave but he sigh, the red head had obviously clearly show that he don't want to talk to him.

He watch the interaction between the Weasley family, seeing that Ron quietly took the hug from his mom, and said nothing to them.

Harry was startle out of his analyzing when his shoulder was touched. He turn around to see Lucius standing behind him a brow rise. Harry just smile and shook his head. He was glad he pull the hood of his cloak over his head to protect it from the cold. Looking around he saw that no pay attention to them, and levitate his trunk behind him. He walk next to his bond Draco next to his mother. Harry saw the blond woman but didn't know how to react; the woman didn't do anything but give him a smile.

Like him Hermione wore a hood covering her face putting it in the shadow. It would not look right if the Boy-who-lived and a muggleborn girl walked next to the well known muggle hating or the suspected Death Eater family. Reaching the apparate point, Harry was startle when house-elf appeared and took their trunks away.

Harry blink that the quickness and effectiveness of the Malfoy' house-elf. Harry look at the blond, as he pull Harry by his waist.

Before he know it he was appeared inside a bedroom. The Room was very spacious and furnished with expensive furniture. In the middle of the room a King size canopy bed.

The furniture that was set-up in the room was expensive, he can tell. And knowing that the Malfoy only get the best he know that there won't be anything that is not expensive in that room.

Harry rise and eyebrow, he was confuse as to why they apparate into his bedroom.

"really?" ask, he know that the blond know of what he's referring to, the man just smirk and direct Harry out of the room to the rest of the group who apparete in the foyer.

------------------

Harry was surprise that the two were divorced. His bond had not tell him anything about this. And by Draco reaction, Harry knew that the blond didn't know it either.

--------------------------

When Christmas came to a close, Harry narrow his eye the plan was for Lucius to take him to the dark Lord and the plan was to be executed then, but nothing happened. They have not gotten the necessary, stuff for it. Or was it that the blond have for gotten about what they had plan?

Exiting the bathroom Harry was surprise to see that the blond there, usually the blond won't be back till it'd around six it was only four, but there the blond sat on the armchair, reading a book, on the table in front of him was a wrap package.

"You're back early." Harry announces getting the man's reaction. To his annoyance the man only smirk.

"I have something for you." He said peaking Harry's interest, his eye land on the package again.

Harry walk over to the blond, "What is it?" he ask, carious.

"open it." He hand the package over.

Harry carefully look over the gift then look back at him, "Don't worry, it won't bite."

"Ha ha." Harry mock, "very funny." Sitting down Harry unwrap it.

Frowning at the item, it was a muggle contraption. I was a remote control, It have noting on it but a red button.

Harry cautiously look up. He saw a smug look on his face, scaring Harry a bit.

"Press it." Harry snap his head up. Suspicion crept on his eye.

"why?" placing the remote down on the table.

"It's a surprise, I make sure that you'll love it." He said.

Harry hesitantly press the remote but nothing happened, watching Lucius, Harry saw that his face turn to that of pleasure.

"What the heck is that?" Harry demand, he did not know what he just did, and the pleasure look on the man's face make him wearily.

"Don't worry, that won't hurt any innocent. Only those I intended to hurt, well to those who's currently there." He said smugly, Harry frown he did not really get what he was trying to say.

What do you mean?" Harry ask he want to know what the blond is saying, he's getting confuse, Lucius was talking in riddle or talking as if it's one.

"Speak English, not riddle." Harry snap he was getting enough puzzle speech from Hermione he do not need another person who might speak like that in his life, well two, including Dumbledore.

"The mission the old fool gave to you; I change it so you won't be in danger." He explains.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

slight Lime!

Unbeta'ed

Sorry, I was planing to upload earlier but was having some difficukties. internet kept on not responding!

Own nothing and claims nothing!

Harry wondered was this really a good idea? After all the Dark Lords favorite hobby and past time is torturing the weak, so it's possible to ask; Do Voldemort keep prisoner with him, in the dungeon or where ever that he stayed? He was afraid to ask that question out loud, and he's frightened of the possible answer. Obvious is bliss. But does he want to be obvious and not think about that? No. He can't. All his life it was for someone else people else. From the moment of his parent's death, he had live to this day so that he could defeat the man and be left alone. And his conscious could not let him be obvious. It's like he's the Wizarding world's property.

Harry look up feeling that a pair of eyes looking at him intently. Harry didn't get answer instead a hand was held out to him. Sighing Harry took hold of that hand and stood up. He saw that the night had fallen as the daylight was gone from the other side of the window. Had he been thinking long? He asked himself. The sun barely starts to set when Lucius came home, but now it was really dark outside. He sigh reminding himself that night come sooner during the winters. So he could say that it was maybe around six or seven in the evening.

His mind wonder of, he did not notice that instead of being lead out he was lead to the bed. The next thing he knew was being push onto the bed.

"Wha…" Harry started blinking. Struggling to get free from underneath the man.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…." Lucius said leaning down and took hold of the plump lip before invading it. Harry was not angry but surprise, he had gotten use to this behavior of the man he had come to feel more for then he had expected. Before now it had been an indifference—no a sense of knowing him and don't really feel uncomfortable around. He was sure that he like the man more than a sense of friendship but he don't know how to measure it or weigh the feeling.

Harry didn't fight instead he give in before it really start. He has learn from the beginning of the holiday that he prefer to be dominant, he had always took control at school like making decision and follow the clue and got in all sort of trouble; he always knew he want someone to give him direction. Though not the direction that the headmaster had given him, it was always a puzzle. Lucius on the other hand show him exactly what they're to do and would always express it to him either in gestures or words.

Unknowing to harry he free his hands, one went around the strong neck above him and the other rubbing the hard chest against his, and was moving his hip against that on top of his own. He heard moaning but was not sure if it was his or not. His hand begin to undo the buttons that kept them from touching skin to skin. He gasp and broke the kiss, feeling a hot hand rubbing his groin instead of the firm hip, but he don't mind. He pushes the shirt through the sleeves of the shirts, rubbing his cheeks against the hair that lightly dusted the pale but firm chest. He lay kisses there and coaxed the older man to lay on the bed. He remove the hand from his pant and worry his lip seeing the prominent tent on the man's trouser, he knew how big it was. Immediately undo the buckle and unbutton and unzip the trouser. He heard coughing, but didn't minded it and continue to push the pant down, his eye on the bulge, then he heard the coughing again. He look up but the man was looking at him and was not moving or noticing the sound. Harry froze when he heard the coughing again. He turn around and to his horror, he saw the two female there. He suddenly notice that he had lose his shirt at some point, his face became really red as he scramble to get his shirt on. His erection suddenly deflated. Embarrassed he turn his back to them and face the blond man who slowly pull his pant on, not a single trace of embarrassment but of annoyance.

"What is it?" He ask getting of the bed facing Narcissa and Hermione.

"We've came to get you two for dinner. It started half an hour ago." Hermione stated.

"Why not send a house-elf?" Lucius question and walk past the two. Harry turn around to see a red hue spread on his best friend's face. His mouth slightly drop open, realizing something. Then his face flushed a deeper red hue.

"Hermione!" Harry gasp.

"What!" The girl turned away from him, realizing that Harry knew what she was thinking.

"We'll come down in a minutes." Lucuis force both female out and turn to Harry.

"Where were we?" he ask eyeing Harry.

"Na-uh," Harry said and walk around the blond, "I don't want them to come back up. Dinner." Harry said and left the room. He really couldn't get himself into the mood for sex when his friend and Narcissa just walk in on them getting hot and heavy.

Once in the dinning hall Harry didn't have the gut to look at any of the other three in the eye, though he knew Hermione couldn't look him straight in the eye too, and felt a bit of relief. He totally forgot about what the Malfoy patriarch had told him.

To Harry Dinner was awfully tense and awkward, Draco was sending him weird looks, well to him, and Hermione and suspicious look to his parent. Still harry didn't bother to start conversation neither did his friend. The conversation was mainly of Narcissa talking and they answer a sentence once in a while.

------------------------------

Ron barely touches his food; he is not in the mood for food. Mrs. Weasley noticed it, she had been adding food to her youngest son's plate but he pushes it around taking a few bites now and then. She was worried, Ron had been the one that ate the most and would've asked for a third plate by now. At first she excuses that thinking that it's because Hermione's dating the Malfoy boy, and is spending the chirstmas holiday there and that Harry didn't came over for the holiday. But it was unusual, though in the past the trio had spent times apart Ron ate like normal. She knew it was more then that. She had ask Ginny a few days ago, Ginny had said that Ron ate like normal even though Hermione was already dating Malfoy. She's starting to think that it had to do with Harry and the time that her son had spent days on the school library from what Ginny had told her about school. She was really worry Ron was not the sort of boy to hold thing in and when he do it's would really be bad. She would have to get it out before Ron and Ginny go back to school on Sunday, it's Friday evening now; two days the most.

After dinner she forces Ron to do the dishes without magic. She was surprise to see that Ron did it without compliant. She narrow her eye as she watch, she had banned her other children from the kitchen, her husband standing beside her, he was confused and was trying to understand why his wife was staring at their son intensely.

Mr. Weasley was about to leave when Ron finish the dish but stop when he heard Ron being force to sit down. Frowning he went back into the kitchen and sat down. He was not a person that can detect thing that is bothering his children, so he depends on his wife for that. He had notice something off about his son but said nothing, he want Ron to be the one that start that come for them for help, but Molly's way work fine for him too if it's not too hard.

"What is it Ron? You're not eating right; you've lost at least a pound since the holidays." Demand the stern mother. Ron said nothing but stare at the table. He didn't show any emotion. He didn't do anything. Mrs. Weasley frown, her son have never ignore her like this none of them have but it seems as though Ron was the first one.

The wait but the young man would say anything or show any indication at all. Nothing. Then suddenly, a pop, Ron gone and they were left dumbfounded. Mrs Weasley was shock never had Ron went out against a rule that she had set, like this as though he had no car in the world for what he'll be in for just to get away.

--------------------------------------------

Ron plop down on the roof of the Burrow. He looks up at the dark sky, his face tired. He had love coming to watch this as an escape away from the preying eye of his family. As a young kid he had can up by using one of the flying brooms they had, now he just use what was given to him.

He really had no idea what to believe. He knew that the Daily Prophet lies or exaggerate stuff, but is the Daily Prophet then like the one of today? Lying and giving misinformation? Should he believe it? How would he know who tells the truth and who not? Is he going to throw away the information that have been passed down through generations because if what he read and what Malfoy had told him? Or was it that he had misinterpreted what he was told? But the question is that does he believe it? Or should he consult his dad? He sigh, he have no idea what to do, or t=who to talk to about this, he's not comfortable to talk this to Harry or Hermione. His friendship to them is once again stretched and strained, he don't know if he should contact them or not. Because they're at the Malfoy and he don't want to see any of the Malfoy. Though he had read about the divorce of Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy---Black now. He rub his face and sigh once again.

---------------------

Ginny laugh, at the item that she held. That should help her get Harry, it would show Harry that she's his soul-mate and not who-ever it really is. She do anything to get him. After all Harry is the boy who lived, the chosen one and the last of the Potter line, the one that would ensure her a good luxury life, and she would lack nothing. Then she could convince Harry to let her hold everything that he had. After that well….she smirk, an evil smirk, her eye was a shade darker than usual. She blink a few time her eye turn back to its normal color. Then she would get rid of him. After becoming Mrs. Potter and held everything. She let out a cackle of laughter.

--------------------------------------------

The evening Daily Prophet came and on the front page in huge letters was the disturbance of a huge explosion in a wizarding community by the work of muggle artifacts. The Prophet also put in the number of death and boldly said that all the dead bodies' show trace of the Dark mark. On the next Page were the inquiries of who's the person that did that because as far as they know Harry Potter was at school for the holiday. Harry sigh he know what was to come for the next few months. He would deny the credits and the daily Prophet would call him a liar. But this is really not his work, the idea was his but he claims nothing else.

He threw the paper onto the ground and climbed into bed. He knew that the press would be going to Hogwart tomorrow for him, because they thought he'd be there. He laid on his back and stare at the ceiling, Lucius next to him, caring nothing about the paper. And not touching Harry at all. Harry was not sure if that was for ignoring him earlier that evening or that he thought Harry didn't want to be touch. Harry sigh, he don't know what to do. The paper said nothing about finding the body of Voldemort or a scary body, so he can assume the man is yet to be dead.

"I bet he's not dead yet." Harry murmur before closing his eyes to sleep. But his dreams were plague with what the evil man is, where or what he's doing.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Er, hello. Sorry for the who disappearing thing. I have absolutely no excuses. But I will try to upload and wok on the other chapters faster. Anyway, the story is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters left. There's only one matter to take care of now.

Chapter 16

He rubs his temples; the press would not leave him alone. In the end everyone involving in trying to get the story behind the supposedly disappearance of the dark lord was banned from Hogwart, including any sort of uninvited animagus form. Class this semester was different on many levels, Ron was still avoiding him, he barely sees Hermione, and his bed was empty for the most part. He felt lonely and alone. To add more misery to his already miserable days; Ginny appeared everywhere he went. Even in boy bathroom. He checks all the stalls before relieving himself. It was insane to say, the girl was freaking him out. If Ginny was not Ron's younger sister and had he not know Ginny for six years, he would've went to Dumbledore about this.  
Harry groan, why does his life have to be decided for him? Why does it have to be public? That everyone wants to know what he's doing, why he's doing and thinks that they have a say in his business. He hated it, he wish that someone else was the one that defeat voldemort at such a young age, an age that they have no choice. How would they like that? He thought bitterly. God, how he longed to sleep, with Ginny, the press and his nagging suspicion of voldemort are getting to his sleep. Not once had he return that he had a peaceful rest. Who is he kidding himself? Lucius was not here to hold him. Though they may not be in love or what ever romantic idea, he'd gotten use to the man next to him at night.  
"Harry!" snapping his head of the table he looks up to see Ron looming over him. Surprise and happy at the same time he gives Ron a smile.  
"You alright mate?" Seeing the dark circle around his friend's eye.  
"Yeah, jut tired." Harry mumble, grabbing for a piece of toast, something he can eat know due to his lack of appetite.  
"You don't look so good." He felt so much better now that Ron was talking to him and stop avoiding him. Harry notice for the first time how Ron wasn't stuffing food into his mouth like before.  
"With everything that's been going on how could I?" Harry snort throwing the half eaten toast down.  
"you alright? I've notice Ginny hanging around you a lot lately. She's not bothering you is she?" Ron asked concerned, biting into a piece of sausage.  
"Not really if you don't count following me into the bathroom and spying on me." Harry snort, choked on the bit of Sausage he hadn't swallowed.  
"You serious? Blimey Harry, I hadn't notice." Harry give the Red had a dumb look, making him flush slightly.  
"I've noticed." Harry mumbled.  
"Sorry about that mate. I've been thinking. Didn't think I'd forget about Ginny. Now that I think about her. Ginny had been acting weird a lot lately. Mum's worried about her."  
"Do you reckon Voldemort's really dead?" Harry asked.  
"Nah, he always found a way to come back and torture people." Ron said, no shudder was visible, Harry can only think that the Red head had gotten use to the name.  
"Look Harry, I'm sorry for ignoring you, mate. You're not mad are you, by the way where is Hermione?" Ron look around the table but saw not Hermione. Harry didn't bother to try.  
"She left when I came in." Harry said, and then the bell rung, both teen made their way to class talking about nothing serious.

_Father, I think that you should check on your soul-mare. He is not looking good. He has dark circle under his eyes for weeks now. And the weaslette is stalking him. I saw the chit spying on Harry in the bathroom. Harry had been checking every stall before using the toilet! How insane is that? He fell asleep in Severus's class quite a few times. Most of those times his cauldron almost explodes, the most that happened was sent to the hospital wing. No one was allowed to visit. He stayed there for almost a week. I think something big is going to happen, father. I urge you to check on Potter before it's too late._  
_Draco._  
Lucius frown; he hadn't felt much going on with Harry. In fact he felt nothing at all. What is happening? He had been so busy that he'd forgotten about Harry, and hadn't really thought about visiting the young brunette. Is the bond waning? Is it a good or bad thing? Why haven't Harry owled him if Harry hadn't been sleeping well? Well he hadn't exactly being checking his mail, the house-elf had been taking his mail for him and putting them in his desk unless if it's urgent. But why wasn't Harry's letter been put with the urgent category. Right, he hadn't expected Harry to letter him and didn't add Harry to the urgent category. He pulled out the letters and look through them. There was quite a lot but he only found one from Harry. It was dated a January tenth, that was a little over four weeks ago.  
_Lucius, I'm feeling a little weird lately, someone's following me around. I don't know who, but it's getting…I don't know disturbing. I'm afraid that I might be murdered in my sleep some how. I can't seem to sleep at all. Ron is still avoiding me, Hermione is getting to somewhere I don't know and Ginny's being acting weird, weirder then usual. Um, never mind I'm sorry, I shouldn't be writing to you complaining and whining, you have a lot of thing to do._  
_Harry._  
Silly boy thought that he's bothering me. Lucius thought narrowing his eyes. It seem he had been uninvolved with Harry long enough. Lucius Changed his robes, check the time, seeing that it was the middle of the night he silently apparate out.

He frown at the sight that greeted him. Harry was twisting and turning, thorough the moonlight he could clearly saw the dark circle, and the distress that Harry was in. he got in the bed, close the curtain magick his clothes and left his boxer to the bedside table. Expand the tiny bed then slip under the cover, pulling Harry to him. Instantly he felt the teen relax in his arm and sidle closer. He cast a closing charm on the curtains before closing his eye. It was nice just to touch the younger man, without any sort of sexual intent. But then his hands started moving, going for the waist band of Harry's pj's.

"Hmmm," Harry mumble, feeling the wondering hand. He know that it was a dream, a wet dream. Lucius wouldn't be here now or anytime in the future. He'd had these often enough, if you count once a week out of the other six that he was plague with Ginny and Voldemort haunting and taunting him.

"Hm, right there," he sighed feeling the hand on his cock. Then he felt a hot mouth on his shoulder.

'So much for sleeping.' Lucius thought, his cock was obviously very awake and pressing against Harry's ass.

'Do dream's felt so real?' Harry question himself and open his eyes. He could felt the warmth that was press against his back, and some very hard and very male pressing against his bottom. He jerked away and turn to the offender. It was definitely not a dream. But he saw nothing, the curtain were drawn, closing out any sort of light, quickly pull his wand out from under his pillow and point it at the person who dare to come onto his bed. Though Harry can't see the person he can see the silhouette. Harry jerk away once again feeling the man's hand on somewhere it should not be on.

"Is there really a need for your wand?" Harry blink and stare at the silhouette, he can imagine the owner of the voice raise an eyebrow.

"Lucius?" Harry asked unbelievable, it really got to be a dream. He reach out his hand to touch the blond, but stop. In the darkness he don't know if he should touch the man. He was afraid of poking an eye out or his finger getting into a nostril.

"Lumos." The tip of his wand lit up a yellowish glow; indeed it was Lucius. He really can't believe that it was the man. Not after a month of not seeing the man.

"what are you doing here?" Harry gasp, it was the only thing that came out after the no show of the man. He saw the blond raise an eyebrow, at his question. Harry flush seeing that the man is not dress. He wonder if he wore anything at all.

"What a naughty thought Harry." His face flushes a deep red. He gave his wand a swish, the yellowish glow dimmed to nothing. He was thankful for the darkness, as Lucius wouldn't see his embarrassment.

"As for why I'm here…what reason do I need?" Harry was pulled against that of Lucius's body.

"Well—" His mouth was covered by another.

"Shh, someone's coming." Harry strain his ears and could hear door softly click back in place. Why is someone sneaking into the dorm? Ron have nowhere to go and he sleep like the dead, Harry can hear Ron's snoring. Dean and Seamus are sharing a bed. Neville's in his bed sneaking out during the middle of the night isn't something that he usually do. Hell it wasn't something the teen do willingly. The only time that he was aware of Neville sneaking somewhere was in first year, with them. Must be a girl sneaking in or it's Collin who want to sneak a picture of him sleeping.

"Harrrrryyyyy." Harry froze, it was not Collin but Ginny, it's freaking him out. Why would Ginny becoming in here? the girl is getting creepier by the day; stalking, bathroom, and here during his sleep? What would that girl do next time? the only thing that Harry can think of is rape. He clung onto Lucius who felt the frantic in Harry's grip, tighten his.

"Shhh, She won't get to you." Harry give a nod, of course the blond wouldn't let Ginny get him.

Lucius was glad he had came when he did, if he hadn't he shudder to think. His Harry might've gotten molested by the chit, Harry was not the sort that put charms or jinx oh his bed or curtain to ward of unwanted people. He didn't know why Harry didn't went to the Headmaster with this. But it would give him a chance to do his right if the chit did anything to Harry.

"Harrrryyyy." Ginny said in a sing song voice, that sound very sickly sweet. Harry felt as though he's going to vomit, it was more disgusting then when Umbridge use that voice. The footstep was getting closer, after is soften as she went looking at other beds.

'She must've went over the deep-end.' Harry thought, this wasn't the Ginny he had came to know and love as a young sister. It was plain weird that she's stalking him on a very high level.

"You're mine Harry." Came from the other side of the curtain, he can feel the curtain shaking but wouldn't open.

"I know, you're in there, Harry." The voice was insane that's all harry can describe. The next morning he's gonna go to Dumbledore about this, he's not waiting anymore.

"HARRY! Get out Here!" snape the now impatient red head.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? Get out of here, it's bloody in the middle of the night." Ron cursed, Harry sagged in relief. He can imagine Ron dragging Ginny out hearing the door creaking open and close.


	17. Chapter 17

PLEASE READ!

AN: I'm sorry everyone. But I have been so busy that I barely have time to write much, plus i have lost my enthusiasm to write. So I have decided that I will delete all of my stories from Fanfiction in a few months. This is a warning to let you the readers know. If I am not this busy with school and work I will continue, but I am. I'm very sorry. If someone want to continue the sorry let me know. If not I will be deleting them some time toward the end of February.


	18. AN

Hello everyone.

This is to let you the readers know that I will no longer be writing the fic anymore. This fic have been adopted by Arashi Wolf Princess.

So head over and check her fics. And I will update again and let you know when she will post the story up.


End file.
